Ganondorf Finds Love
by MiggglyPuff
Summary: can the evil badguy find love when everyone hates him? who knows? i don't! rated T for cussing and maybe an adult scene or 2 in later chapters, Link-lovers, link is the BADGUY so don't read, and plz review!
1. Chapter 1

The King of Thieves, known as Ganondorf to those who dared utter his name, was sulking. He had been defeated, by Link, the Hero of Time, once again. He planned for days, then when he was just about to taste the sweet taste of victory, he was defeated again. And this time his plan had almost worked, he just needed some time to think of another, genius plan. Until then, he would sulk.

On one beautiful day, that would have been a terrible day if he had not been defeated, he was riding through the Great Dark Forest of Hyrule. He rode upon his great black horse, Greytone, through the winding, twisty trails of the dark, mysterious, forest.

"I would have won! If it wasn't for that pathetic little hero that everyone loves!" Ganondorf muttered angrily to himself.

"Swink!" A small knife protruded out of a small sapling that Ganondorf was right about to pass. Another knife flew through the air and landed close to the first, only this knife was about two inches away from Ganondorf's nose. He jumped down from his horse, sure that the knife thrower was Link, with some sort of new toy that he was going to use to try and kill him.

He pulled out his sword from the belt on his waist and charged forward, determined to kill the dreaded hero. "YYYYYYAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Ganondorf cried his war cry at the top of his lungs. He charged into the clearing where the knife thrower stood, startled at the sound of his voice.

"Yeep!" A pointy eared, red-haired, girl of twenty stood in front of him, peeking out from behind a tied blindfold, that had been covering her eyes. Relying on instinct alone, she dove out of the way just as Ganondorf sword sliced through the air where she had stood.

"It's a bear!" The girl stood up with two more small knives in her hands, she ripped off her blindfold and looked to see where the alleged "Bear" was. Seeing that it was only a tall, armored, carrot-haired, man, she dropped her knives. "You should tell people before you charge into clearings!" She walked up to Ganondorf and poked him, "You could've killed me!"

"Well you should watch where you're throwing knives, Girl!" Ganondorf shot back at her, "You almost killed me!"

"Oh… I'm so sorry, I was practicing, blindfolded… I didn't know that I was about to hit you." The girl seemed to lose all of her fighting spirit when she said this, and sat down on a large boulder by a tree. "I was aiming at that poster." She pointed to a large, life-sized, torn-up, poster of the hero Link, which had small knife holes in it.

"Well, you need better aim. And aren't you some crazy, Link-Lover, fan girl?" Ganondorf asked her.

"Fan girl? Link-lover? Crazy? Never! That Link is a pathetic little boy who just happens to have a Tri-Force piece." She shook her head angrily, "No, I'm not a fan girl."

"And why aren't you a fan girl? Did Mr. Snooty break your heart or something, Girl?" Ganondorf kinda liked this strange, Link-hating girl. He sat down on the rock next to her.

"He didn't break my heart, he just killed my parents. And by the way, my name isn't Girl, is Qynth." Qynth put her head on her hands and looked at Ganondorf. "What's your name?"

'He killed your parents? Why would he do that?" Ganondorf looked at Qynth, shock on his face, because who would have thought that the kind, snooty, hero would have killed someone's parents?

"My parents, used to work in the King of Thieves' castle, they cleaned and cooked for him. But when Link came to kill Ganondorf, all of the help in the castle was told to fight against him." Qynth blinked rapidly, to hold back a few stray tears, that had managed to make their way to the edge of her big, blue eyes.

"When Link came, he killed most of the help, including my parents."

"I'm so sorry, for your loss." Ganondorf couldn't help but thinking of the thousands of servants who had died trying to protect him.

"And to make it worse, he robbed them of the Rupees that they dropped, and took all of their healing potions. Those Rupees where supposed to pay for my birthday gift, which just so happens to be the day that they died." Qynth stopped trying to hold back the tears that poured down her face.

"Here, use this." Ganondorf handed her a small black handkerchief with red border on it to Qynth. "And now, you are trying to get back at him, for the death of your parents." Ganondorf said as Qynth wiped her eyes.

"Yes., that is my story. And thank you, for your kindness, most people just say, "Link is a great hero! He would never do that!" But you, you listen, and for that I thank you." Qynth looked down at the handkerchief that Ganondorf had handed her. "Here." Qynth tried to hand Ganondorf the handkerchief, but he just waved it away.

"You can keep it, I have many more at my home. I must be going now, it is almost time for me to water my Deku Babas." Ganondorf climbed onto his horse. "Goodbye, Qynth." Just as he was about to disappear from sight through the thick trees, he called back to Qynth, "By the way, my name is Ganondorf."

Qynth stood shocked that she had been talking to the King of Thieves himself, Ganondorf. She looked down at the handkerchief again, and noticed, that in the top-left hand corner, was a small, G stitched in red thread.

Later That Very Day

After Ganondorf had returned to his castle, he couldn't stop thinking about Qynth, the fiery-headed Hylian. He almost regretted not telling Qynth his name until the very end of their conversation. But he knew that if he had told her his name in the beginning, she would have acted nervous and probably not told him that much of her life, cause, come on, who would tell a King their troubles? He wanted to see her again, but didn't know how to go about it. So instead of formulating a plan to take over the kingdom of Hyrule, he began to formulate a plan to meet the beautiful Qynth again…..

As for Qynth, after Ganondorf had told her his name, she felt embarrassed. He helped in the plot to kill her mother and father, but she kinda liked the allusive King of Thieves. She had to meet him again.

Almost A Week Later

"Make sure that it say in big letters across the top, 'Maid Wanted At Castle Of The King Of Thieves' and then at the bottom, in smaller letters, put….." Ganondorf looked over at the short, wrinkly, old, servant who made all of the signs and banners that Ganondorf posted up to announce his need for more servants. "Are you getting this?"

"Yes, Sire, I am." The old man wrote what Ganondorf said down on a piece of paper.

Ganondorf watched for a moment, until he was certain that Griffin had it all written down. "At the bottom, put in smaller letters, 'Must be older than nineteen, and younger than twenty-five, must be an orphan'. Also put in there, 'Live in position, good pay, and a room. Inquire at said castle.' Do you have all of that, Griffin?"

"Yes, Sire, I do, and you want how many of these posters?" Griffin inquired.

"I want one for every shop window in Hyrule. And I would like for them to be done in two days, so I can start hiring as soon as possible.' Griffin started to protest, saying that it would be impossible to have it all done and put up in two days, when Ganondorf spoke again. "I have hired a copy-man, to copy everything that you do, you only need to make one poster, he shall copy them and post them up for you. I know I shouldn't push you as hard I used to, I know your not a young man anymore."

Just as Griffin was putting up the last of the posters in the Castle Town Market, Qynth was sitting alone in the clearing that she had almost killed Ganondorf in.

"I've come here every day for five days straight! He's probably not coming back to this little clearing, I mean, why would the King of Thieves ride through a forest? He was probably heading back to his castle when we started to talk." Qynth sighed. It had been days since Qynth ran out her parents last savings. She was living on almost expired Lon Lon Ranch milk, and the occasional Oridon pumpkin. And she knew she should've been looking for a job instead of sitting in a clearing all day, waiting for Ganondorf to arrive.

She walked back to her home, a little hut in Oridon Village. She was passing the small store in Oridon when a large, brightly colored poster caught her eye. It read,

**MAID WANTED AT CASTLE OF THE KING OF THIEVES**

**MUST BE OLDER THAN 19, AND YOUNGER THAN 25 MUST BE AN ORPHAN**

**LIVE IN POSITION, GOOD PAY, AND FREE ROOM, FOOD, AND BOARD**

**INQUIRE AT SAID CASTLE**

"What a coincidence! I need a good paying job, and it says I can have free room and board! And I am in the age range! What a lucky day! I think I'll go tomorrow and, as the sign says, inquire at said castle!" Qynth thought to herself, she smiled a little smile at her good fortune.

"Today's the big day! The day I finally get to meet Qynth again! " Ganondorf smiled. He paused, stopped and looked in the big, ornate mirror that stood in his bedroom. He reflection showed that he was, indeed, smiling. "I can't remember the last time I've smiled… I must be especially happy today!" Ganondorf started to pace his room again, decked out in his nicest armor, his best cape was on his back, he had gotten a new pair of black boots to match the outfit. His sword, polished and shined, hung by the sheath on his belt.

"Sire, the women who want to be maids are here, shall I send them in one at a time?" Griffin poked his head into Ganondorf's bedroom.

"Yes, Griffin, send them in one at a time, I need to find the right one. Also, only send them in if they have reddish hair. That should weed out the right girl."

"Yes, Sire, I shall." Griffin left the room.

Ganondorf sat in one of his comfy red chairs and waited for the first girl to arrive.

Moments later the first head popped into his room. "Hi! I'm Salina! I'm here to be the…."

Ganondorf cut her off, "No, Go, you're not going to be my maid." Salina left, and another girl entered the room…. Ganondorf didn't even let most of the girls even get their entire bodies into the room. One look, and he sent them away. After 183 girls had been sent away, Ganondorf was losing hope.

"Sire, there is only one girl left, shall I send her away for you?" Griffin poked his head into Ganondorf's room.

"No, send her in." Ganondorf said, he sighed and retied his cape. Maybe this girl was the one….

"Hiya! I'm Kathie! I wanna be yer servant!" A freckled, red-headed girl popped her head into his room.

"Leave, you have failed your interview." Ganondorf sighed. Qynth didn't come. Maybe she had a job. He took off his fancy armor, his cape, and his boots. He put on his black robe with red wolf fur on the color and went to eat his supper. "You have no idea how hungry I am, interviewing girls all day really makes a person hungry." Ganondorf said to Griffin as he sat in his dining throne, which was seated at the head of a large black marble dining table.

"Sire, I know that you have finished the interviews, and are about to eat your dinner, but another girl is here to be interviewed. She fit's the description that you provided, reddish hair, and looks about in her twenties."

"Ask her why she didn't get here earlier, it's almost time for the Skull-Children to appear." Ganondorf sighed. He didn't want to get his hopes up, again.

"She says she got delayed, she had to travel all the way from Oridon Village on foot, and the Peahats kept chasing her far off of the trail to your castle."

'Well, then let her in, it can't hurt to do one more interview." Ganondorf put the silver soup spoon back into his pea soup.

"But, Sire, she is soaking wet, she might ruin your rug." Griffin winced at the thought of having to clean another soaking wet rug.

"Ask her why she's wet, I don't want some red-headed Zoran to be my maid." Ganondorf took a sip of some of the finest wine that Hyrule offered.

"She says was afraid that the Skull-Children would come out while she was waiting for the Hylia Ferry to cross, so she walked to the shallow end of Hyrule River, and walked across."

"Well, as long as she isn't some stupid fish person, you can let her in." Ganondorf dabbed his mouth with a black linen napkin.

"I'm sorry I have come so late, those darn Peahats kept making me backtrack through Hyrule field." Qynth walked into the room, she had worn her best dress that day, and had put her long, red, curly hair up into a pigtail, revealing her long pointy ears. But on her way to the castle, she had to walk across a river and now was soaking wet, from the knees down.

Ganondorf looked up from his dinner at the sound of Qynth's voice. He had been expecting another street urchin with bad grammar, but no, it was actually Qynth. "Qynth! I thought you had a job." Ganondorf stood up from his chair.

"No, I had been living on my parents savings. I'm here to be the maid, since the sign said you were looking for one." Qynth smiled sheepishly.

"I had to find you again, and since I didn't know where you lived, I had to use a fake job listing." Ganondorf said as he walked over to Qynth.

'Why did you have to find me?" Qynth looked suspiciously at Ganondorf, afraid that he was some creepy pervert who was going to kill her.

"I've done some research, on laws of um… your situation. May I take you cape? You look drenched and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Ganondorf took Qynth's cape and hung it up on a cherry wood coat rack.

"What do you mean, my situation?" Qynth looked at Ganondorf puzzled. She had never thought that the King of Thieves would actually think about another person before.

"Your parents died while doing something that I asked them to do. So by the laws of Hyrule, if they had a child, which they did, and that was you, then I would have to take care of that child, should they have no money, and no job."

"Oh…." Qynth gasped in surprise. She had a place to stay! And food! She never thought that Hyrule laws applied to the King of Thieves.

"My offer is that you live in my palace, not as a maid, but not as a ward of Hyrule. You would be given a room, plenty of food, and almost anything you wanted." Ganondorf walked to a large window that overlooked the castle of Hyrule. "You do not have to accept my offer, yet it would ease my conscience if you did accept." Ganondorf turned to face a shocked Qynth. "So, do you accept?"

"I…What…But…How….." Qynth stood in front of the under the doorway, surprise etched on her face. "Umm….. I have a house."

"Yes, I know that, but you have no job, no money, and the payment on the house is due in one week. I honestly doubt that you could get a job within the next few days, make enough money, and pay the payment on your house."

"How do you know that? Have you been spying on me?" Qynth's mouth dropped open into a silent gasp.

"I haven't been spying on you, I own the company from which you would buy a house, and my records show that you do need to pay your house bill." Ganondorf looked at Qynth, obviously peeved that she wouldn't make up her mind. "Now, please, choose, I have much to do before I go to bed." Ganondorf lied. He really had nothing to do, he had made sure that everything that he needed to do was done the day before, he just wanted an answer from, poor, shocked Qynth.

"I would live here? In your castle?" Qynth asked Ganondorf.

"Yes, you would." Ganondorf replied.

"Then, I shall accept your offer."

"Good, good, my trusted servant, Griffin, shall show you to a variety of rooms. You may choose whichever room you want." Ganondorf rang a small bell that hung from a little rope next to the door.

Griffin walked into the room, bowed to Qynth, and pulled her hand. "Come with me Miss….um…" Griffin paused.

"Ringnas. But you don't need to be so formal, I would like it if you called me Qynth." Qynth said to Griffin as he pulled her down one of the many dark hallways in the castle.

"If you wish, Miss….I mean, Qynth. The available rooms are down this way, be sure to choose one that doesn't have an occupant already living in it." Griffin paused. "I shall leave you here alone, to make your choice."

"But I don't know the way back to the…." Qynth turned around to tell Griffin that she would get lost, but he was nowhere in sight. "Of course he left me…" Qynth mumbled under her breath.

Qynth wondered up and down the hallway, looking into rooms as she went. Every room seemed to have a different theme. A couple of her favorites were Oridon Forest, a room full of green fabrics, luscious plants, and a large queen sized bed, made from wood that came from the old Deku Tree. Another one of her favorites was the Hylia Lake room, blue walls, and a thick blue carpet made the her feel as if she was under water. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, the candlelight that is gave off made the walls shimmer like a millions of tiny sapphires were in the walls. But her absolute favorite was a room that was themed, Bolero of Fire. The walls were colored a red that burned as bright as lava. A thick, plush, red carpet sat on the floor, and when Qynth walked on it, she sunk into it. A large queen-sized bed made of stone sat at one side of the room. The stone was black as night, and looked as if it was an old meteor that had come from the great volcano, Death Mountain. A window with a small balcony overlooked the castle garden. And if you looked out, you could see Death Mountain, glowing red hot from the magma that flowed deep inside. She had chosen this room to be her own.

"I see you have chosen the Bolero of Fire, to be your new room. What a good choice."

Qynth swirled around to see the King of Thieves standing at the door. "You startled me." Qynth let out the breath she didn't even know that she had been holding.

"I'm sorry for that. But I assumed that because you had been traveling all day, that you would be hungry. So I had the cook fix you something to eat." Ganondorf said coolly.

Qynth suddenly realized that she was, indeed, hungry. "That would be nice, thank you."

"The dining hall is just down this hallway and to the right. I shall not be joining you, I already ate. I am retiring early to night, so I trust that you can find whatever you need. If you get lost, just ring one of the bells that are by ever doorway in the castle, the servants shall help you."

"Thank you, for your consideration." Qynth said politely. "I will be go shortly."

"Goodnight, and welcome to Ganondorf Castle." Ganondorf smiled and entered into the hallway. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Ganondorf said silently to himself. "She's acting so polite! Nothing like what she acted like when we first met… She must be nervous." He sighed, and walked to his room. He put on his black boxers and climbed into his bed. He fell into a dreamless sleep, the only sleep he seemed to get anymore.

After Ganondorf had left, Qynth walked into the attached bathroom. She looked into the mirrow at her muddy clothes, dirty face, and tangled hair. "I look like a mess! Tomorrow I must go back to Oridon, to pack my stuff and clothes." Qynth spoke out loud to herself. She spoke to herself, when ever she had a problem, or when ever she felt lonely. Using her fingers she brushed her hair the best she could. Then she turned on the sink, and washed her hands and face off. "Good thing I packed a spare dress." She changed into one of her everyday dress, a pale green thing with spaghetti straps. She sighed, her parents had given her this dress for her birthday gift. To bad they weren't around to see her wear it.

She walked out of her room, and down the hall into the dining hall. Just as she entered, Griffin was putting out some fancy porcelain dishes. "Griffin, you don't need to put out anything fancy for me, I could just eat in the kitchen." Qynth said as she looked at the fancy silver and porcelain dishes and cups that had been put out for her. "I'll help you put these up."

"That would be very kind, Miss. Ringnas, I shall move your meal into the kitchen." Griffin looked relieved that Qynth wasn't some girl who wanted everything to be perfect and immaculate.

"I'll follow you with these dishes, and please, call me Qynth." Qynth picked up all of the dishes, cups, and silverware and followed Griffin into the large, spacious kitchen.

"Your meal is right here, Qynth. I hope you like Peahat stew." Griffin watched as Qynth put all of the dishes back into a large china hutch that the nice dishware was kept in.

"I love Peahat stew." Qynth took a spoonful and blew on it gently. She took a bite of the soup and smiled. "It's wonderful, Griffin, please, give my compliments to the chief."

"I'll tell him."

Qynth took another bite of the soup and then set the spoon back into the bowl. "Do you think that Ganondorf would mind if I went back to my house tomorrow and gather all of my clothes and things?"

"He wouldn't mind, in fact, he won't be here at all tomorrow anyway. He has a meeting with the Zoran princess, Princess Ruto. Something about a frozen waterfall or whatever."

"Oh, that's good. Thank you for the soup. I think I'm going to go to bed now." Qynth stood up and put the empty soup bowl into the sink. "Thank you, and Goodnight."

She walked back to her room, and changed into her under dress. She needed to bring her nightgown back with her when she went home to her house tomorrow. She sighed a contented sigh and pulled up the thick, red covers. Then she fell into a deep, relaxing sleep.

Early Next Morning

"Is Qynth up?" Ganondorf asked a very sleepy Griffin. He had gotten up early that day, for he had a long ride to the Zoran Province, and Princess Ruto got very mad if anyone was late to meet her.

"Sire, it is not even five in the morning Sire, I hardly doubt that Qynth would be awake." Griffin rubbed his eyes to remove some of the crusties that had grouped at the corner of his eyes.

"You are to call her Miss. Ringnas, Griffin, just because she isn't even twenty-one doesn't mean you don't have to treat her like a proper lady.'

"But, Sire, she has asked me to call her Qynth, I do believe that she hates proper titles, Sire." Griffin said apologetically.

"Oh, I see, then call her what she wishes you to call her." Ganondorf sighed, he wished that he could stay at his castle that day, it was very hot out, and he wanted to spend some time with Qynth. "Do you think she will wake before I leave?"

"Sire, I highly doubt that you will see her at all today, but maybe you shall see her at dinner. If she is done with what she has planned to do today." An annoyed Griffin said.

"Oh, I see….. What does she plan on doing today anyway? Explore the castle? Visit the gardens? Read a book?" Ganondorf and Griffin walked down the main hallway to the large, heavy, oak doors that lead the way into the front courtyard.

"She plans on going back to Oridon, she wishes to fetch her clothes and other personal belongings." Griffin opened the door for Ganondorf, and then led him to his prize horse, Greytone.

"I see… To bad she didn't get up earlier, I could have given her a ride, Oridon is on the way to the Zoran Provence." Ganondorf climbed up on Greytone.

"Yes, Sire, that is to bad." Griffin said. He lead Ganondorf's horse, with Ganondorf on it of course, under a large tree. "Let me fetch your bags, Sire, then I shall open the gate for you."

"Yes, thank you Griffin. I shall await your return."

Griffin walked back inside the castle. He hurried to Ganondorf's rooms, and grabbed his bags. Just as he was about to hurry back to Ganondorf, he heard a voice cry out his name.

"Griffin! Thank goodness I found you! I got up an hour ago, and was hoping you could open the front gate for me, I would like t leave before the sun is high, and the air is hot."

Griffin turned to see Qynth, dressed in the gown she wore when she had gone to dinner last night, standing by her door. "Qynth! You startled me! I assumed that you would have slept in."

"No, I wake up quite early. I fixed myself a glass of Lon Lon Ranch milk for breakfast, and I don't want to bother you, but could you open the gate? I really want to get a head start." Qynth smiled at Griffin.

"Sure, Qynth, I'm opening the gates right now, actually." Griffin held Ganondorf's bags and started to walk back to Ganondorf.

"Those look very heavy, may I help you carry them?" Without waiting for an answer, Qynth grabbed one of the two bags.

"Thank you, they are quite heavy to me."

The two walked down and out the door to the courtyard. Ganondorf had just been expecting Griffin, but to his surprise, Qynth walked out the door laughing with Griffin!

"Good morning." Qynth and Griffin walked over to were Ganondorf stood, perched high on his horse.

"What are you doing up so early? Did Griffin wake you?" Ganondorf asked, puzzled as Qynth helped Griffin load the bags up onto Greytone.

"No, no one woke me. I'm an early riser. I see you are leaving for Zoran Province." Qynth smiled a friendly smile at Ganondorf. "I wouldn't wish to keep you, so I think I shall bide you goodbye, then head on my way."

"Actually, Griffin here told me that you were going to fetch your things today. I could give you a ride, seeing as Oridon Village is on the way to the Zoran Palace." Ganondorf said as the iron gates that lead to the castle creaked open.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be out of your way?" Qynth asked.

"No, in fact, I have to ride through the village to get to the Palace." Ganondorf held out his hand. "Come on, it shall save you half a day's walk."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Qynth grabbed his hand and pulled herself up onto the horse. She sat saddle side on the horse.

"You'll fall off, sitting that way." Ganondorf smiled. She probably had never even sat on a horse before. "Grab onto my waist, that way, when we go over hills, you won't fall off."

"Okay, I've never ridden two people to a horse before." Qynth wrapped her arms around his waist lightly.

"I knew it." Ganondorf thought to himself. "Are you ready?" He said to Qynth.

"Probably as ready as I'll ever be." Qynth said.

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, Greytone started to gallop. The wind blew through Qynth's hair, and it pulled itself out of the ponytail that she had put it in. They rode over the plains, jumping over fences and riding over bridges that stressed out over deep gorges. When Ganondorf told Greytone to jump over an espiacly tall fence, he felt Qynth's hands tighten around his waist. He smiled to himself. This girl was doing something to him that he hadn't felt in years. She made him happy, in fact, he thought he might be falling in love with her, and they hadn't even known each other for more than a week! He urged Greytone faster, and over the hills they rode, faster than the wind.

All to soon, they reached the village. He slowed Greytone to a slow trot. "Where is your house? I shall drop you off there."

" You could just drop me off in the center of the town, I can make my way from there." Qynth lessened her grip on Ganondorf's waist.

"Okay then, I can do that." Ganondorf continued heading straight. When he got to the village center, he got down and helped Qynth off Greytone. "Goodbye, Qynth. I shall pick you up on my back from the Zoran Palace, I should be back by noon.."

"Okay, thank you, that would be great." Qynth tried to flatten her windswept hair into a less, well, messy condition.

"Hey! Look! It's the bad guy that Link always has to beat!" A villager who happened to look out of their window said.

Suddenly, a crowd had gathered near Ganondorf. They shouted insults at his like, "Go away you carrot head!" and "Link rocks! You can go suck Cuccoo eggs!" They threw eggs and fruit at him. "Go home, or we'll sic Link on you!"

"I must be going, goodbye, Qynth." Ganondorf made Greytone, trot out of the village, until he was far enough away to gallop.

When he had gone, the crowd turned to Qynth. "Link isn't going to like this! Let's go get Link and tell him what Qynth was doing with the Loser!" An angry fan girl cried out to the crowd. The crowd started to run off toward Link's house.

"Yikes! This is my cue to leave." Qynth said to herself. She walked back down the path to her house, and entered. She grabbed her largest bag, and started to stuff clothes into it. She had already sold most of the other stuff that she owned, to pay for some food. As she packed, she thought about the ride over to Oridon Village.

It was so much fun! The wind in her hair, the way the ground moved beneath the horse's hooves like lighting. But to her, the best part was being that close to Him. When they got to the village, she had to force herself from clinging on to him. "I think I love him." She said out loud to herself.

A sharp knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in, it's unlocked." Qynth turned to see an angry Link barge into her bedroom.

"What the hell were you doing with Ganondorf?" Link crossed the room to her. "Your teaming up with him aren't you!" Link screamed, this was the Link that no one saw, the Link with anger problems.

"No, he just gave me ride to the village." Qynth began to start packing again.

"Sure he did, and goats can fly!" Link ranted. "What were you really doing with him! I demand an answer!"

"Fine, here's the truth!" Qynth yelled back at Link. "I'm going to live with him, and you can't stop me!"

"No one, leaves my village and joins the other side!" Link shook with fury. His face turned red as a Malon's hair. "No one! Not then, Not now!"

"Get out of my house, you big brute! I have to pack!" Qynth tried to shove Link from her house, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'll leave when I want to, thank you very much." Link stepped to the side of Qynth and she fell forward, right onto the sharp edge of her night table. "I think I'll leave now." Link smiled smugly. He turned and left her house.

"What a jerk." Qynth stood up and gently put a hand on her eye. "Ow! My eye!" Qynth walked over to a small mirror that was hanging above her old bed. She looked into the mirror. "Oh my." Qynth gently ran her fingers along the bruising. She winced. "This is going to leave a black eye…" Qynth sighed and began to pack again.

Link had some anger problems, and he was mean, but still all the fan girl seemed to love him. Only a select few knew about Link's aggressive nature. Unfortunately, Qynth was one of them. Mostly is was because she was the only one in the village younger than Link.

Qynth finished packing, and as much as she would love to find home with Ganondorf, her eye was well, it wasn't in the best of shapes. She slung her bag over onto her back, and walked out of her house. As she walked through the village, all the villagers gave her dirty looks and sneered at her. She looked down at the ground, and her long hair covered her eye. Slowly she began her long walk back to Ganondorf's castle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get Link! Carrot Tops on his way back to get the red-head!" Malo had been on watch duty when he saw Ganondorf riding back to Oridon. Malo told Ilia. Ilia ran to Link and told everyone around him of Ganondorfs return.

Ganondorf rode Greytone into the village square, where he planned on picking up Qynth. He looked around. Qynth didn't seem to be anywhere in the village square. Then, out of the shadows came Link, sword in hand.

"That little bitch left a long time ago, Ganondorf." Link approached Ganondorf with a sneer upon his face. "And I gave her a goodbye present too."

"You better not have laid a single hand upon her, you pathetic little boy."

"How dare you call me a boy! You shall pay for that Carrot Top!" Link rushed forward to slice Ganondorf with his sword, but Ganondorf just moved Greytone out of the way.

"Where is she? Tell me, boy!" Ganondorf roared at Link.

"She started walking toward your castle. But she took the long way, through the desert. Maybe if your lucky you'll find her bones!" Link sneered.

Ganondorf raced out of the village, urging Greytone as fast as he could go. He raced through the entrance to the desert, and faced ahead to a figure walking in the desert.

"Qynth! I…" Ganondorf pulled up beside the walker, but it was only a bulbin warrior. "Warrior! Have you seen a red-head come this way?" Ganondorf ordered the warrior to respond.

The Bulbin just looked stupidly up at Ganondorf, then pointed toward the Fairy Spring, off in the distance.

Ganondorf didn't bother with saying thank you, the bulbin was to stupid to understand. He rode up to the Fairy Spring. When he got there, he saw Qynth sitting on a rock, near the spring. He dismounted Greytone and walked up to Qynth. Her head was bowed, as if in prayer, her hair covering her face.

"I'm sorry for not waiting for you. I finished earlier than I thought I would." Qynth said, slowly, and quietly.

"What did he do to you? Do not lie to me either, for Link told me everything." Ganondorf said the hero's name like it was some long forgotten curse.

"I highly doubt that he told you anything of value." Qynth titled her head up, and looked at Ganondorf. "As you can see, I am clearly unharmed." Qynth thought about her quick bath in the Fairy Spring, which healed her eye rather quickly, so she wouldn't look like she just came out of some bar fight.

"I see… But your hair is wet, so I know your lying through you teeth. But I won't press the matter, come, let's go." Ganondorf stood up, and held his hand out to Qynth. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Griffin should be making some Coccoo stew for lunch."

Qynth grabbed her bag, and followed Ganondorf to Greytone. He climbed up, then held out his hand for Qynth to climb up. She took his hand, and soon they were flying over the dunes, heading towards the castle.

As they neared the castle, the thick iron gate slowly creaked open, operated by some unseen servant. A stable hand appeared from the side of the castle. Ganondorf climbed down from Greytone, then turned to help Qynth down from Greytone. The stable hand led Greytone the stables. Ganondorf and Qynth walked into the castle, where Ganondorf excused himself to go change out of his diplomatic clothes.

Qynth watched Ganondorf as he walked to his room, then she turned the other direction and headed to the dining hall. "Your stew smells delicious!" Qynth exclaimed as she entered the room and saw Griffin setting the table for two.

"Thank you, Qynth, I assume that you have gathered all of you things?" Griffin glanced up from what he was doing, then went right back to his work. "Have a seat."

Qynth sat down at one the seats at the head of the long, sherry wood table. Griffin finished setting the table and left the room, to bring out the stew and wine.

Almost as soon as Griffin left, Ganondorf walked into the room. He sat at the chair opposite of Qynth. "What do you plan on doing after lunch?" He inquired. He took a sip of his wine.

"I didn't have much planned, but I was going to go to the Fairy's Ground, just west of here." Qynth replied. She loved the Fairy's Ground. Millions of fairies played there, flying through the trees, leaving small sparkling trails of light.

"I see… I think I shall be working on my newest plan." Ganondorf smiled a small smile, fro to him, this plan was perfect, he knew he would rule Hyrule after he set his plan into action.

They finished eating in silence, and then they went their separate ways. Ganondorf ordered some servants to clear the dining table, he didn't feel like going to his office that day. Qynth left the castle, and walked a block to the Fairy's Ground. She teamed up with a couple of fairies and began to play a game of tag.

A Few Hours Later

Ganondorf was plotting out where his Bulbin forces would advance on a large map of Hyrule when the large doors to the hall where opened. Qynth and three small blue fairies ran in.

"Hide us! Hide us!" The fairies yelled in there high pitched voices. They flew in frantic circles around Qynth.

"Ganondorf!" Qynth noticed Ganondorf at the far end of the table. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on! We've gotta hide! The Skulltula is coming!" Qynth managed to somewhat pull Ganondorf up from his chair. "Follow me! I know the best place to hide!"

"Hide?" Ganondorf laughed at the very idea of hiding from a puny spider. "I'll just crush it!" He pulled his sword from it's sheath and advanced toward the door.

Just as he almost reached the door, a large Skulltula scurried into the room. Upon seeing it, the fairies flew up and over it, trying to confuse it so Qynth could escape.

Ganondorf was startled at its sudden entrance, but he soon recovered. He leapt forward to thrust his sword into the back of the Skulltula. But the Skulltula dodged out of the way and spin a web, ensnarling Qynth. The Skulltula knocked Ganondorf back near the table he was up again in a flash, but the Skulltula had Qynth caught fast in the web.

"Qynth!" Ganondorf shouted as the Skulltula moved toward Qynth.

The Skulltula moved toward Qynth, it reached toward her with one of it's long spindly legs. He touched her on the head. "Tag!" The Skulltula screeched. "Your it!" It cut the webs and Qynth fell to the ground laughing.

"I almost got away that time! I'll start counting." Qynth stood up. The Skulltula and the fairies raced from the room as Qynth started to count. "1...2...3...4..."

Ganondorf grabbed Qynth by her shoulders, interrupting her counting. "Tag? Your playing tag?"

"Um… Yeah…." Qynth stared at Ganondorf like he was crazy. "You thought that was real? Well, I guess it probably looked real. So, do you wanna play?" Qynth smiled. "It's fun! You'll like it."

"I'm busy."

"Please? Oh pleasey please? With a Deku nut on top?" Qynth begged.

"Fine…. One round, and one round only." Ganondorf sighed. He never did like playing when he was a kid.

"Yay! You can help me count!" Qynth beamed. "1..2..3..4..5..." Ganondorf started to count with Qynth. The reached fifty and Qynth pulled Ganondorf out of the castle. They played tag with Skulltula, and he fairies. As the sun sunk slowly in the sky, the fairies and Skulltula wondered back to their own homes. And Qynth and Ganondorf ended up in the garden watching the stars.

"The moon is so big tonight." Qynth yawned. The grass was so soft, and the air was so warm. She started to drift to sleep.

"I agree." He looked over at Qynth. She had fallen asleep in the grass. Her red hair was strewn out around her head. He looked at her beautiful face as she dozed. He smiled. "Qynth…. Your so beautiful, I think I'm falling in love with you." He whispered quietly. He sighed.

"Me too…." Qynth said sleepily. She stretched a little bit and fell back asleep. She rolled over on her side, and the grass tickled her nose. She sneezed.

Ganondorf was shocked a little when she spoke. "Of course she was awake." He said to himself. Maybe she would forget. He stood up. He was feeling a little tired himself. He picked her up and carried her in his arms to her bedroom. He tucked her under the covers. He bent forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Then he turned and went to his room. That night when he fell asleep, he dreamed for the first time since he became King of Thieves. His life was turning out all right.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed by uneventfully, and to Ganondorf, he was positive that Qynth had forgotten about that starry, moonlit night in the garden. But he knew, that he would never forget.

"Ganondorf, Sire, I have a message from the Twilight Realm." Griffin walked into Ganondorf's study, where he was making a list of places on his castle that needed to be reinforced if Link came to attack him again.

"Hmm… Oh, yes, just set it the other junk mail…" Ganondorf was much to absorbed in his work to notice what Griffin had said.

"But, Sire, it has Zant's seal on it. It actually might be something important." Griffin set the letter in front of Ganondorf.

"Fine then…. I'll read it, but then leave me alone! I'm swamped in work." Ganondorf replied, peeved that no one would leave him alone for even a minute.

"Yes, Sire. I shall make sure no one is disturbing you." Griffin bowed and left the room. As he walked down the hallway, he sighed. Ever since Princess Zelda offered that reward for any one who killed one of Ganondorf's troops, Ganondorf had been swamped with work concerning the reinforcements of his castle and forts, not to mention Gerudo Village.

"Hey! Griffin! Have you seen Ganondorf?" Qynth spotted Griffin and raced down the hall so she could talk to him.

"He's busy in his study right now, Qynth. He wishes to not be disturbed. Perhaps I can help you with your problem?"

"Oh, I see. Okay, I was wondering if you could direct me to the library? I seem to be a little lost, still." Qynth asked.

"Down the hall, to the left, it's the third down on the right." Griffin replied.

"Okay, thank you!" Qynth followed Griffin's instructions. Soon she entered into a large, spacious library, filled with books, scrolls, and the occasional red chair. She walked over to a shelf and began looking at some of the titles. "_Three Oridon Goats Gruff_. No, that's no it. _When Peahats Attack_, no, not it." Qynth searched through countless book titles and scrolls. Finally she found the one she was looking for. "_The Poe, The Skull kid, and the Skulltula._ Perfect!" Qynth pulled the book out of the shelf and curled up in front of the fireplace in one of the large, plush, red, chair. She opened the book and began to read. "_It was a dark and stormy night, and it seemed that the elements were conspiring against him…._" As she read, the warmth from the fire and the way the flickering flames from the fire danced in the fireplace seemed to calm Qynth. Before she even knew it, she was asleep.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf set down his pencil and picked up the letter that his old friend Zant had written to him. "Perhaps I should take a break from all this work." He picked up his letter opener and slit the top of the seal, then he unfolded the letter and began reading.

_Dear Ganondorf,_

_I write to you now, in hope that you have killed the Great Hero, Link, if not, then I wish you good luck on you next evil scheme. Before you put this letter down and fly off the handle, I must tell you something of dire importance. Well, two things really, the first is that I have retired from my evil ways. Do not be alarmed, I have a good reason for this. That reason is, that I am married and that my wife is with a child. This letter should arrive a year to late, due to the slow process of mail being transferred from Hyrule to the Twilight World. So I have decided to arrive after this letter has arrived. Yes, friend, that is correct, I am coming to your palace. In fact, if you discard the year difference, then I shall arrive in, oh, maybe a few hours. Due to the fact that I am the King of Twilight, travel in the Twilight world speeds up for me. I send my best regards and will tell you of my wife and child. And perhaps, you can tell me of your love, that is, if you have one._

_Sincerely,_

_King Zant_

Ganondorf smiled for the first time that day. It was just like his old friend Zant to arrive suddenly and send a letter a year earlier. But then his smile turned to a frown. Retired? Married? A family man? This was completely unlike the Zant that Ganondorf knew. The Zant he knew was a cruel tyrant. He ruled over the Twili and all who were sentenced to life in the Twilight World. He had to prepare for Zant's arrival. He had to have the cook make a good meal, then have everything cleaned. And he needed to have a guest room prepared for Zant. And then there was Qynth. Where had she disappeared to? Ganondorf shook his head, no, Zant was much more important that Qynth right now. He rang the bell near his door and told the servant what needed to be down, and who needed to do it. Then he left for his rooms. He had to change into something, well, more casual. As he was changing out of his armor and cape, Qynth was dreaming as she slept in the library.

Qynth's Dream…..

_She was with her mom and dad, and they where visiting Gerudo Valley. They had gone there when she was three, and it had to have been her favorite birthday ever. They were walking down the dirt path that lead to the dueling arena which double as a training arena. She was only three at the time, so as time went on, she forgot what happened. Her parents had left her sitting on a bench as they bought lunch for them. That's when she saw him. His orange hair captivated her. He seemed to be done with his training and was walking toward the bench that she was sitting on. As he walked closer, she noticed that his skin was a green color. He caught her staring. _

_He lifted his swords and glared at her. "What are you staring at, Pipsqueak?" He was dressed in loose red pants and had no shirt on. In his hands hung two steel scimitars. "I said, what are you lookin' at Pipsqueak?" _

_As a young child, Qynth spoke what she thought. "Your green, just like a Deku Fruit!" Qynth smiled a truly bright smile, the kind that only a child could smile. _

"_Do you wanna make somethin' of it!" He snapped. _

"_No." She reached over and touched his arm. She pulled her hand back, and looked at her fingers. "It makes you pretty." _

"_Baby, come over here. I have lunch!" Qynth's mother called Qynth away from the boy. "Come eat." _

_Qynth skipped over to her parents. They sat on a bench and began eating their lunches. Qynth looked back at where the boy was sitting. He was waiting for his trainers to stop talking to her other students. _

"_Mommy, I'll be right back." Qynth stood up. In her hand she held a Coccoo meat and cheese rollup. She walked over to the boy. "You're hungry." She handed the rollup to the green boy. She had obviously seen the hunger in his eyes, from being able to only eat cactus innards, and drinking only cactus juice. _

_He took it, and ate it quickly before his trainer saw him. He looked at Qynth, and opened his mouth to speak. "I…." Before he could finish speaking his trainer came and grabbed him by the arm. _

"_Prince Ganon, you should know not to speak to those who are not Gerudo." She dragged him away. Young Prince Ganondorf looked back at Qynth. He saw he looking at him, smiling. He thought she would be angry, but she just smiled at went back to her family to eat there lunch._

She rolled over at the memory and another dream appeared in her mind.

_It was her sixteenth birthday. And she was swimming at one of the Fairy Fountains. She was peaceful, and happy. She was laying at the bottom of the Fountain. The magical water's allowed her to breath under the water, and not die of lack of air. _

_The view switched to an aerial view and she saw The green skinned boy walk out of the woods and sit on the edge of the fountain. He took his shirt off, and Qynth could see a large jagged wound running from his navel to the edge of his throat. He eased into the water and the wound started to heal. Soon, it was just a large scar on his chest. _

_He looked into the water and saw Qynth floating just above the bottom, her red hair floating around her, giving her a magical appearance. He closed his eyes and dove into the water, intent on saving the girl that he thought was drowning. _

_She opened her eyes under the water and saw him swimming toward her. She giggled, her laughter floating up in bubbles. Just before he reached the bottom, she swam to the surface and climbed on top of one of the large, tall rocks that surrounded the Fountain. _

_He opened his eyes when he got to the bottom, to look for the girl, but she had vanished. He surfaced and pulled himself out of the water. "Stupid Zorans."_

_She laughed, and he looked up, to see the drowning girl sitting on a rock, far above him. "I'm not a Zoran!" She laughed again. _

"_Do you do that just to make people try to save you? 'Cause it's going to get you killed one day." Ganondorf was in a foul mood. Link had just defeated him for the first time ever. Already, he was twenty-one, and scarred for life because of that Hero. To him, being defeated by a pathetic eighteen year old boy was humiliating. _

"_I was resting. You're the one who decided to save me. I can take care of myself." Qynth dove into the water. She surfaced near Ganondorf, and swam to the edge and sat next to him. She looked at his scar. "What did you do? Ride of a cliff or something?" _

"_I was in a fight, and I lost. What are you so happy about? Heard the news?" Ganondorf frowned. _

"_No, it's my birthday today, and my parents said that they were allowed to get off of work early so that we can celebrate." Qynth smiled. She laid down on one of the rocks in the sun, so that she could dry off._

"_Oh. Happy Birthday then. How old will you be?" Ganondorf hated small talk. _

"_Thank you, I'll be sixteen. This year my parents promised that we would go to Gerudo Valley and walk around like we used to." _

"_Very nice…." Ganondorf pretty much zoned her out until she said something that brought him back down to earth._

"_They work at the Dark Castle, but I really don't think that the owner is that dark. I mean, if you let someone off early so that they could spend some time with their family, then you couldn't be that bad."_

"_Your parents work at Ganondorf's Castle?" Ganondorf sighed. _

"_What? Is that a problem?" Qynth said when Ganondorf sighed. _

"_Umm…. No." Ganondorf lied. He didn't say anything about the fact that most of his servants died that very day. Out of the 800 he had guarding the castle, only two hundred lived. Only his servant Griffin, seven Keese, one hundred and thirty Gerudo Warriors, seventeen Bulbins, three Deku Shrubs, his forty different trainers, and thirty-one servants, and himself lived through Link's attack. And all of the servants were Gorans. None were human. _

"_Oh no! it's almost five!" Qynth stood up. Her swimming dress had dried in the sun, and her hair, no longer wet, was not a dark auburn anymore, instead, it was a bright fiery red. "I have to go, goodbye." She was completely oblivious to the fact that they had met before, and so was Ganondorf. She rushed out of the clearing. When she got home, she learned of her parents' fate. They dream began to change, but she was pulled from her sleep by a voice saying her name. _

"Qynth! Qynth, get up! A guest is coming." Ganondorf had found Qynth sleeping in the Library just a few minutes ago, and was now trying to wake up the sleeping red-head.

"I'm sleeping, go away." Qynth grumbled.

"Sorry, but that's not an option!" Ganondorf said. "You need to get dressed, I have a very important friend coming over." He picked her up and set her on the room. "So, get up."

"Fine!" Qynth rubbed her eyes. She looked up at Ganondorf and then stood up. "Is there anything in particular I should wear?" she asked.

"While I was looking for you, I had Griffin run to the Hyrule Market and pick up a special dress." Ganondorf replied. "He used the measurement from one of your older dresses so it should fit. It's hanging in your closet. Hurry, he should be here any minute."

"Oh… Thank you, I'll be sure to hurry." Ganondorf was walking toward the main door, which was on the way to Qynth's room, so they walked together. "Who, by the way, is coming over?" They stopped outside her door.

"One of my closest friends, the King of the Twilight World." Ganondorf said. "Meet me in the Dining Hall when you finish dressing, I shall be waiting there."

Qynth opened the door to her room and stepped inside. She closed the door, and walked to the closet. She opened the wide doors, and instantly saw the dress. She pulled it out. "Of course it's black with red trimmings." Qynth sighed. Ganondorf did seem to be obsessed with black and red. She changed out of the light blue dress she was wearing and changed into the black and red dress.

It had spaghetti straps, and Qynth was surprised that it actually fit her. It was floor-length, with a scooped neckline, that was not to whorish, yet not to humble country girl. The dress was mainly black, with a large silk red bow, tied around the waist with the bow part in the back. She looked down at her shoes. They were green slipper shoes, and didn't match at all. She took them off, and started to dig in the bottom of her closet for a pair of blackish shoes, or even a pair of red ones. She saw the box on top of the pile. A top was attached to it with string. She opened it,

_Qynth, _

_I assumed you would not have black, or red shoes, so I made sure that I picked a pair up on my way from the dress shop. I hope they fit._

_Griffin_

She opened the box. Inside was a pair of red silk slippers, just like she liked them. She put them one, perfect fit, she thought to herself. She ran a brush through her hair, and decided that she would leave it down. She left her room, and walked down to the Dining Hall. As she approached the door, she could hear laughing inside.

"Okay, that was funny, but how about this one? Why did the Oridon Goat cross the road?" A voice said.

"I don't know, why did the Oridon Goat cross the road?" A voice, that clearly belonged to Ganondorf replied.

The other voice spoke again, "He needed to go to the BAAArber! Why did Epona cross the road?"

Ganondorf laughed. "Again, I don't know, why did Epona cross the road?"

"She wanted to be the goat's NIEGHbor." The voice started to laugh at his joke. After a second Ganondorf joined in.

Qynth stood outside the door, wondering if she should go in or not. She let out a breath, and opened the door. She slipped inside, and closed the door.

"Ahhhh… There you are, I thought that you had gotten lost again." Ganondorf looked over at Qynth. "Come sit down, the food is almost ready, I think."

Qynth walked over to the long dining table. There were three places set at the table. Ganondorf sat at the head of the table, and his friend sat at the other end. The third place was clearly meant for Qynth. It was seated in the middle of the table. She sat down.

"Ganon, you are so rude! Your supposed to introduce people when they meet for the first time." Ganondorf's friend said. "So I suppose I shall have to introduce myself. I, am Zant." Zant said. He looked at Qynth.

"I'm Qynth, pleased to meet you." Qynth said politely. She had heard that the King of Twilight was a man with a great temper. She did not want to upset him.

"I was just telling Ganondorf some jokes, and maybe a riddle or two." Zant took a sip of his wine, "Would you like to try your luck at one?"

"Sure, I love riddles." Qynth replied.

"Qynth, I am going to warn you now, Zant tells very good riddles, in fact, I haven't even figured one out." Ganondorf joked.

"Well, maybe you haven't figured one out yet because your to busy your planning on taking over Hyrule." Zant jokingly replied.

Qynth tried to suppress a smile.

"That wasn't very funny, now tell Qynth your riddle." Ganondorf acted serious, but his eyes showed that he to, say Zant's comment as funny.

"Fine, okay, Qynth here it goes. Twelve Gerudos riding by, see twelve pears hanging high, each took a pair, and left eleven hanging there. How did they do it?" Zant looked at Qynth.

"Easy, Each was the name of one of the Gerudos." Qynth replied calmly, her father had told her that riddle all the time when she was a kid.

Zant looked at Qynth flabbergasted, that she could figure out his riddle.

"She got you there, Zant!" Ganondorf started laughing at the look on Zant's face.

"Here's another one, only this one isn't as easy." Zant said. "A Yeti is lost on Ice Mountain and is about to freeze to death. He finds a cabin with a stove, lantern, and a fireplace. He has one match, what does he lit first?" Zant smiled smugly as Qynth thought about it.

"The match."

His smile drooped. He looked at Ganondorf. "She's pretty smart. For a red-head." Zant commented.

"At least I have hair." Qynth jokingly said to Zant.

Ganondorf burst out laughing. "BWAHAHA she got you there Zant!" Zant looked angry for a split second, then he to, burst out laughing.

After the two men stopped laughing, Ganondorf caught up with Zant. "So, in your letter you said you got married? To whom?"

"When I was defeated, and after Midna had returned to the Twilight world, I was down in the dumps for awhile, that was, until Midna decided to comfort me. Well, one thing led to another, and a few months later, we were due to be married." Griffin brought out the food, and Zant paused to eat. "About ten months ago, Midna had a child. A beautiful little girl named Malady. A queer name for a girl, I know, but she is still a bright little child."

"I see… and about your retirement?" Ganondorf asked.

"I didn't want Link to come back and hurt my wife, or my daughter, so I held a council with Zelda and I retired. I think it was the second best decision in my entire life." Zant began to eat his food. "So, what's happened with you?"

"Not much, I was defeated by Link, again about a month ago." Ganondorf paused to eat a bit of Cuccoo. "Other than that, nothing."

"You say that, yet why do I not believe you?" Zant replied. He tilted his head toward Qynth, who was picking at her food, not really paying attention to the conversation.

Just then Griffin walked into the Dining hall, he surveyed the room, and then asked if everyone was done with their food.

Ganondorf looked at the empty plates in front of Qynth, Zant, and himself. "Yes, Griffin, I think that everyone is done. You may bring in dessert."

Griffin nodded and walked over to collect the empty dishes. Qynth stood up. "I'll help you." She grabbed her own plate, and the empty silver platter that sat in the middle of the table. She walked to the kitchen. Griffin followed her in.

"Qynth, you do not have to help." Griffin put the dishes into the sink and pulled three Strawberries Arnaud, ice-cream strawberries with citrus, and red wine, out of the freezer.

"I had to get out of there. I was feeling a little claustrophobic." Qynth sat down in one of the chairs that surrounded a small kitchen island in the kitchen.

"And why was that?" Griffin replied.

"I don't do well with new people. They make me nervous. Do you think Ganondorf would be upset if I didn't reappear?"

"Not really, I think he's having to much fun with Zant to even notice. Why? Do you plan on retiring early?"

"Actually, yes. You can have my dessert. Could you tell them I'm sick or something? Please?" Qynth begged.

"I'll make an excuse for you, go on, take the back door out of the kitchen, it leads to the hallway that your room is on." Griffin put her dessert back into the freezer.

"Thank you, Griffin, I owe you one." Qynth opened the back down and instead of going to her room, she climbed up one of the tower's steps to the roof. A balcony surrounded the roof, so that no one could fall off. She could see the flickering of campfires from the Gerudo Warriors. Someone had pulled out an Ocarina and was playing some music. The female warriors where dancing and laughing, having a grand time.

After Qynth Snuck Out the Back Door

"So? Are you going to tell me, or do I have to force it out of you?" Zant said as soon as Qynth left the room.

"Tell you what?" Ganondorf feigned innocence. "I haven't done anything, honest. Just ask Griffin, he'll vouch for me."

"Cut the crap, and tell me how your feelings for Qynth. You are terrible at keeping secrets. It's a bloody wonder that she doesn't know about it."

"So what? I have a little crush on Qynth. That's it. No story, no dramatic ending, no big explosion scene."

Zant stared at Ganondorf.

"Okay, okay, I love her, and I think she likes me too." Ganondorf finally admitted after five minutes of having Zant stare at him with his large, creepy, orange, pupil less, eyes.

"What are you going too do about it? You can't waste your life just ignoring it. Your twenty-seven, you can't die without knowing if she loves you too."

"Your utterly stupid, Zant. I'm immortal. You know, TriForce piece of Power? She'll die, eventually."

"Well, then at least you would have a good fifty/sixty years together." Zant looked around. "Isn't the dessert supposed to be here by now?"

Griffin rushed in, with two of the Strawberries Arnaud. "Qynth has decided to retire early tonight, she told me to tell you."

"I see. Thank you, Griffin." Ganondorf thanked Griffin. The two began to eat their desserts. When they finished, Ganondorf showed Zant to his room.

"I think I shall be leaving tomorrow, Friend." Zant said. "Goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight Zant." Ganondorf wasn't tired, so he did what he usually did when he couldn't sleep. He went up to the roof.

When he opened the door to the roof, he heard the sweet music that could only come from an Ocarina. He walked out onto the roof, and saw Qynth, standing by the railing watching the dancing below.

"And I was told you went to bed."

Qynth jumped at the sound of Ganondorf's voice. She turned and saw him standing beside her. "I'm sorry for disappearing, I'm just not a people person."

"I see… well in that case, I guess I won't throw you in my dungeon." Ganondorf laughed at the shock on her face. "I'm just joking. I don't have a dungeon, not after Zant teleported it to his castle."

The two stood side by side for a little bit, watching the warriors dance. They danced fast and swift. But then the song ended. A few minutes later the melody of a beautiful song called, "Twilight, Now and Forever." came drifting up to where the pair stood. The Warriors slowed down and began dancing with the Hylian Guards who had begun their patrol around Hyrule.

Ganondorf looked over at Qynth. Her head was in her hand, and her hair had framed her face beautifully. "It's now or never." He thought to himself. He turned to Qynth, and asked, "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand to her.

"It would be my pleasure." She placed her hand in his. She smiled as they twirled across the roof. They danced silently beneath the moonlight, lost in their own world. Even after the song ended, they danced. They danced, even after the fires were put out, dancing by moonlight. They danced to music only they could hear.

As they danced, Ganondorf felt that he needed to confess his love. No longer would he keep it penned up inside of him. "Qynth, I… I…" He stammered.

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul. "Yes?" She asked.

"Qynth, I love you. I have always have. Since that day you almost hit me with that knife, I've felt a love for you that I couldn't keep inside any more." He looked down at her. Her eyes filled with tears. He stopped dancing. "Why are crying? Did I do something wrong?" He said with worry in his voice.

"No, it's just… you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that to me. I love you too." He held her hands in his, and leaned down. Then he kissed her. All of his love for her went into that kiss, all of the joy she had brought him was nothing in comparison to how hw felt right then. He pulled away. "It's late, you need to sleep."

Numbly, she nodded. They walked down the stairs to her room. When they got to her room, her opened the door. Then he leaned down again and kissed her on the head. "Goodnight, my love." He left her room.

That night, he dreamed of dancing, with his love, under the moonlight. To a song that only they could hear.


	4. Chapter 4

(Warning: in this chapter we have a major plot twist, so please, hang in there with me.)

"**Goodbye, Friend, my the winds of fate allow us to meet again, later in the future." Zant teleported out of Hyrule, and back to the Twilight World.**

**Ganondorf and Qynth stood side by side, outside the castle, watching the sky until the portal disappeared. Ganondorf turned and grasped her hands. He smiled. "So what would you like to do today? It's a beautiful day out, how about a visit to Lake Hylia?"**

"**As much has I would love to, you have work to do." Qynth replied.**

"**So? I can put it off, come on, let's go." Ganondorf said.**

"**How's this, you need to work, so if you spend one hour working, then we'll spend the rest of the day at the lake." **

"**Deal, I'll come get you in an hour." Ganondorf kissed her on her cheek. **

"**I'm going to take a walk, but don't worry, I promise I'll be back before an hour passes." Qynth smiled. **

"**Okay, I best get to work then." Ganondorf walked away. "One hour, remember that." He looked back at her.**

"**I promise. In fact, I'll even bring Ooccoo. She'll teleport me back here." Qynth walked out of the castle. **

**South Hyrule Field was about an hours walk away, so Qynth decided to walk to there. As Qynth walked over the large sand dunes, she was glad she wore one of her oldest dresses, because she was covered in dust from the waist down by the time she got out of Gerudo Desert. She reached the South Hyrule Field about ten minutes early, so she decided to rest awhile. She sat down under the shade of one of the trees in the field. She was almost comfortable when she noticed a man on horseback, at the far end of the field. She squinted, "That can't be Ganondorf, it hasn't been an hour…" she stood up, trying to see who it was. As the rider came closer, she could see who it was.**

"**What do you want, Link?" She snapped. Hate seethed from her words. She walked out of the shade of the tree.**

"**Qynth! I was looking for you!" Link said urgently. "Something happened to Ganondorf and I'm supposed to take you to him." He was lying of course, in fact, Ganondorf was just filling out the last bit of paperwork he needed to do. **

"**Why would he send you?" Qynth replied suspiciously. She didn't trust Link as far as she could throw him, but, if Ganondorf was hurt….**

"**We were arguing at the time. He was waiting for you outside the castle gates, and I rode by. We started to fight, and when he tried to take a swing at me, he tripped and broke his leg. He waiting for you at the Hyrule doctor's office." **

"**Is he hurt bad?" Worry appeared on Qynth's face. She stepped closer to Link. **

"**No, but you will be!" Link pulled a rag dipped in Deku Shrub juice out of his pocket and put it over Qynth's face. **

**She took one breath of the poisonous fumes and fainted, falling to the ground. The last thing she thought was, "it's a trap." **

**Link jumped down from Epona and not breathing in the fumes, he threw the rag into the bushes. She tied Qynth's arms behind her back with rope, and then set her in the wood wagon that he had been pulling when he saw her. He then hoped up onto Epona and flicked the reins. Epona started walking at a brisk trot, heading to Link's secret hiding place, one of the random holes that appeared in Hyrule.**

**When they reached his favorite hole, he placed her in an abandoned cage that used to be used to hold Bulbins. The cage walls went up to the ceiling of the hole, and the door could only be unlocked by the key that Link kept in his pocket at all times. The bars of the cage were placed closely to each other, so that no one could slip through the bars. **

**Satisfied that she couldn't get out, Link untied her bonds and left the cave/hole, leaving Qynth down in the cave, not able to escape.**

"**Where is she?" Ganondorf was pacing outside the castle. He looked at the clock that was over the door of his castle. "She's half an hour late." He kept pacing. "What if she fell? Hat if she broke her leg? What if, because she's hurt, Bulbins are attacking her right this instant?" Ganondorf rushed out to the stables. He was dressed in his swim trunks, but he didn't care. He leapt on Greytone and shot out of the gate. He followed her footprints in the sand, which were only still there because the wind hadn't been blowing. He followed her tracks all the way to South Hyrule Field. When he got to the tree that she had been sitting under, he leapt off of Greytone. He could see that another person had come this way, someone on a horse, pulling a cart. He sniffed the air. "That's strange…." He could smell just a hint of Deku Shrub juice in the air. He looked around on the ground, searching for what made the terrible smell. He found the source in a bush. He held up a rag dipped in the juice. Holding his breath, he looked at it for some clue of who left it. It was just a normal green rag. "Green? Link!" Ganondorf dropped the rag. He urged Greytone back to the castle. He leapt off and quickly changed into his armor. Then he rushed back outside, and climbed back on Greytone. Then he rode off to the Castle. **

"**What do you mean Ganondorf is here?" Princess Zelda was sitting on her throne, reading a romance novel when one of the guards came in.**

"**He wishes to speak to you." The Guard said to Zelda. The rude Gerudo had showed up out of nowhere, demanding to see Zelda.**

"**Fine, send him in, but first, take his weapons. I do not want to be kidnapped again." Zelda sighed and put a bookmark in her book then set it on a table next to her. **

"**GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME, FOOLS!" Zelda heard Ganondorf voice outside the door. The door burst open, and a very angry Ganondorf barged in, weapons and all.**

"**Ganon, if you're here to princessnap me, could you do it later? I have a book signing this afternoon." Zelda held up a copy of her book, **_**When the Hero Comes. "Everyone is expecting me to be there." **_

"_**I don't give a shit about kidnapping you, or your stupid book!" Ganondorf's face was beet red. "I'm here for Qynth!"**_

"_**Who is this Qynth, that you speak of?" Zelda asked, ignoring his language. "Or is that another name for drugs?" "Do not mock me, woman! You know who Qynth is! You sent Link to kidnap her!" Ganondorf yelled at Zelda.**_

"_**I have not sent Link to kidnap anyone." Zelda replied. She was shocked that he could even think that about the strong, brave, kind, Link. "Why do you think he did it?" "Well, first, he hates me, second, I found Epona's tracks in the ground where she was, third, he hates me, fourth, I found a piece of his dress dipped in Deku Shrub juice, used to render someone unconscious, and did I say he hates me?" **_

"_**I see….. Well, the evidence is piling up… let us hear his side of the story, before we make any conclusions." Zelda said. She turned to a guard, "Go fetch Link."**_

_**A few minutes later Link walked through the door. "Zelda, my love, you called for me?" He kissed Zelda's hand. **_

"_**Linky, Ganon here says you kidnapped his…..Um….." Zelda looked at Ganondorf, "What is she anyway?"**_

"_**The love of my life, and I swear to Din that I shall kill him if I do not get her back!" He pointed at Link. **_

"_**I see… Link, did you kidnap Qynth?" Zelda asked. **_

"_**I cannot lie, I did." Link replied with a straight face. "Love of his life? Wow… he does have some problems…." Link thought to himself. **_

"_**Link, give him back his love." Zelda serenely said. She thought to herself, "These to need to shut up so I can go back to my reading." **_

"_**But I had a good reason to do so! He kidnaps you practically ever day, yet, when I kidnap someone dear to him, he freaks out." Link protested.**_

"_**Yeah, but I kidnap Zelda to gain control of the castle, and to rule Hyrule! Yet you did it out of spite." **_

"_**I have heard both sides of your story, and I have my judgment." Zelda stood up. "Ganondorf, to get back your love, you must defeat Link, and free her. Just like Link must do every time you kidnap me."**_

"_**That will be easy." Ganondorf replied to Zelda's sentence. **_

"_**Your screwed!" Link smiled smugly at Ganondorf. "You couldn't defeat me when I had to battle you, what makes you think that you could defeat me now?" Link began to taunt Ganondorf. "You'll NEVER, never get her back if you have to beat me to get her back."**_

"_**Can it, Pipsqueak. Tomorrow, 6'oclock, at the Gerudo Dueling center. Be there, or forfeit." Ganondorf stormed out of the castle, and rode back to his castle. "Well, that's an ironic twist." Ganondorf went inside his castle to train for his final match.**_

_**Back to the Hole in the Ground **_

_**Qynth awoke. She attempted to move her arms, but they had been chained back to the wall the same way that Ganondorf was chained when he was defeated. She hung limply, her shoulders and arms hurting from the way they were chained back. **_

"_**I see that sleeping beauty finally woke up." Qynth looked around, and saw Link sitting on a rock. **_

_**She struggled against her bonds for a moment at the sight of him, attempting to get free. Knowing it was useless, she stopped struggling and allowed herself to hang limply. "Let me go!" She shouted at Link.**_

"_**Do you really think that I would let you go?" Link laughed at her. "I bet your hungry, aren't you?" Link pulled out two ham and cheese sandwiches. He unwrapped one, and bit into it. "To bad, 'cause you don't get any." **_

_**At the sight of food Qynth remembered about the picnic at Lake Hylia. "You will never get away with this. Ganondorf will know it was you, and he'll come and save me." "He already knows I did it…. But, Zelda declared that because I have to defeat him to save her, he has to defeat me to save you." He laughed again. "But we all know that that will never happen." Qynth was silent. He had been defeated so many times by Link. Could he really save her? "What happens if he doesn't…"**_

"_**Defeat me?" Link finished for her. "If he can't then to bad, 'cause he only gets one chance to defeat me, and if he wastes that one chance, then I guess you'll be my prisoner forever." Link stood up and left the cave.**_

"_**Ganondorf…please save me…." Qynth whispered. Tears rolled down her face. "Din, help him." She prayed to one of the goddesses of Hyrule.**_

_**The Day of the Battle **_

_**The two met at the dueling arena. Link had his shield and sword ready, and walked to where Ganondorf stood. "Be prepared to lose, Carrot Top." Link sneered.**_

_**Ganondorf stood opposite of him, his great sword in his hands. "I won't be the one losing today. You will."**_

"_**We'll see about that." Link replied. "And by the way, when you lose, I won't being showing you any mercy." **_

"_**Good, 'cause neither will I. Now shut up, and fight!" Ganondorf snarled. **_

_**The two crossed swords and began their epic battle. Link feigned to the left, while thrusting his sword towards the right. Ganondorf blocked it easily and sliced at Link's head. Link ducked just in time, his green pointy hat got knocked off by Ganondorf's sword. **_

_**Zelda sat on the bleachers that surrounded the arena. Qynth sat beside her, brow wrinkled with worry. Zelda yawned and looked over at Qynth. In the background, the two fighters' swords clashed together, with the occasional cry of pain as the sword hit flesh.**_

"_**How can you be sleepy at a time like this?" Qynth looked over at Zelda, who was supposed to stop her if she tried to escape. **_

"_**Well, I guess after having to watch those two fight almost every other week since I was thirteen, it starts to get boring." Zelda replied. She looked back at the fight. "Looks like Ganondorf's about to fall…." **_

_**As Zelda said it, Ganondorf was hit by Link's sword across the chest, it was blocked by his armor, but he fell backwards anyway. Link got into the Ending Hit stance and leapt into the air. **_

"_**Finish it!" Zelda shouted from the stands. Qynth worriedly looked at the fight, afraid that this was the end for Ganondorf.**_

_**Just before Link's sword came crashing down into his stomach, Ganondorf rolled out of the way. Link's sword got stuck in the ground, and Link attempted to free it. Link freed his sword, but Ganondorf had moved behind Link. As Link turned, Ganondorf's fist came crashing into his face. Link fell, his sword skittered a few feet away. Ganondorf brought his sword close to Link's neck, the point grazing Link's Adam's apple. **_

"_**You lose." Ganondorf put his sword into it's sheath. He began to walk toward the exit, his armor dinged up and full of scratches.**_

"_**He won." Qynth stood up and ran down the steps, and into the arena. Zelda followed her and rushed to Link's side. Qynth ran to Ganondorf, a smile upon her face. "You beat him!" **_

_**Ganondorf raised one eyebrow in a quizzical expression. "You doubted me?" **_

"_**Not once." Qynth said truthfully. "Your not hurt are you?" She surveyed the cuts, scratches, and dents in his armor. **_

"_**I'm fine." Ganondorf pulled her close to him. "You really scared me… I thought that a Peahat or something ate you." **_

"_**I'm sorry. I'll try not to get kidnapped again." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. **_

"_**We never did go to the lake…. Maybe we could still go and have some time to swim. The sun doesn't set for another two hours." **_

"_**You need to rest. You look exhausted." Qynth looked into his eyes. "Maybe tomorrow. After you do some work." **_

_**Ganondorf didn't reply, he did feel exhausted. "But I only have a little bit of work left." He lied, thinking of the huge pile of work that sat on his desk.**_

"_**Your both pathetic." They turned to see Link getting up from the ground, blood running from his broken nose. "Why don't you get a room, you freaks." **_

"_**Would you like to…" Ganondorf gestured at Link with his hand. "I would love to." Qynth walked over to Link, and slapped him across the face. The pain from Qynth slapping him across his broken nose was to much for Link. He fell to the ground, unconscious.**_

"_**Link!" Zelda rushed forward to try to heal Link with her magical powers. **_

_**Ganondorf and Qynth walked out of the arena, hand in hand, heading back to his castle, which sat just over the next hill. **_


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready yet?" Ganondorf peeked into the kitchen, where Qynth was packing a picnic lunch. "You could have just asked Griffin to do it for you."

"I know, but I wanted to give him a rest." Qynth finished packing the last sandwich into a wicker picnic basket. "There! I'm all done!" Qynth picked up the basket and exited the kitchen.

"Finally! Come on, I would like to get there within the next year or so." Ganondorf took the picnic basket from Qynth. They walked outside into the glare of the sun.

Ganondorf climbed up onto Greytone and strapped the picnic basket behind him. Qynth climbed up onto another jet black horse, called Nightmare. "Are you ready?" Ganondorf looked over at Qynth, who was adjusting the reins.

"Ready when you are." The gates creaked open. Qynth looked back over at Ganondorf, who was wearing his swimming trunks, with a simple grey cotton shirt. "In, fact, I think I could beat you there." "I highly doubt it, but your on!" As the gates opened up all the way, the two riders shot out of the courtyard.

They rode, side by side. As the Lake Hylia came into view, Ganondorf pulled ahead. Qynth urged Nightmare to go faster, and soon the two were neck and neck again. They reached the cliff overlooking Lake Hylia at the same time.

"If I hadn't been carrying this basket, then I would have won." Ganondorf got off of Greytone, and tied him to the fence.

"I'll let you think that." Qynth climbed off of Nightmare and tied him to the fence next to Greytone.

"We have a problem." Ganondorf looked around for some steps or a ladder to climb down to get to get to the shoreline. "There's no way to get down."

"You have to glide down." Qynth gestured to two Cuccoos pecking at the ground nearby. "I'll take the basket." She slipped the basket over her arm, and grabbed a white Cuccoo by the legs. She held it in the air and started to walk to the cliff.

"A Cuccoo couldn't possible hold someone up." Ganondorf stopped Qynth before she jumped. "You'll get hurt." "The laws of Gravity say that you would fall, but you don't, you sorta slowly sink." Qynth told Ganondorf. "Grab a Cuccoo and come on." She leapt off the cliff, slowly gliding toward the shoreline.

Ganondorf grabbed the other Cuccoo, a brown one, and leapt off the edge after her. When he reached the ground, Qynth was standing waiting for him.

She had set the picnic basket under a rock overhang, and had taken off the light dress she had worn over her swimsuit. "Last one in's a rotten Peahat!" She raced to the water's edge and dove in.

Ganondorf took off his shirt and walked to the edge, taking his time and getting used to the waster. He was in water up to his neck when Qynth surfaced.

"Your supposed to jump in, silly!" Qynth splashed some water at his face. She ducked under water as he splashed her back.

She swam out of reach, and splashed him. "Can't get me!" She dove under water and started swimming toward a raft that was floating in the middle of the lake.

Ganondorf began to swim after her. She beat him to the raft, and was sitting on it. He climbed out of the water and sat on the edge of the raft, letting his feet hang in the water. She moved over and sat next to him.

"Water to cold for you?" Qynth said teasingly. She looked at him, and noticed a large scar running from his neck to his navel. "What happened?" She lightly ran her fingers down the length of the scar.

"Link missed on the first time we fought, and instead of effectively killing me, he just gave me this." Ganondorf replied. "That's when I got my Tri-Force piece."

"I see….. But why do you fight him?" Qynth put her head on his shoulder, and allowed her feet to hang in the water.

Ganondorf looked at her with shock, no one had asked him that before, it was just a given. "I…I don't know." He finally responded. "We've always fought. Since the beginning." "Why don't you just put him in a cage or something when he comes? He can't fight you if you don't let him get to you."

"I've done that… He escaped with help from Midna." Ganondorf felt something tickle his feet. "Qynth, is that you?"

Qynth had also felt something tickle her feet. "No, I thought it was you." They felt the raft start to tip. Suddenly it tipped upside down, launching Ganondorf and Qynth into the water. They heard a giggling voice behind them, and turned to see Ruto, the Zoran princess, floating behind them.

"Ruto…." Ganondorf rubbed his eyes to get the water out of them. "What were you told about tipping rafts?"

Ruto sighed. "Not to do it unless they ask you. Unless they deserve it." Ruto mumbled the last part. "I wanna play! Play with me!" Ruto may be a royal princess, but she acted like a child and let her advisers rule for her.

"Of course we'll play with you." Qynth replied to the eager, hyper princess. Ganondorf looked at her like she was crazy.

"One second, I need to talk to Qynth." Ganondorf swam just out of Ruto's earshot. Qynth swam over to him. "Play with Ruto? She's got more energy in her than Navi on steroids! How on earth do you plan to keep her entertained for longer than a minute?"

"Calm down…. There aren't any of her Zoran bodyguards around, so I think she slipped away from them, which means, they are looking for her. And they'll find her and bring her away."

**(Poor Ruto, you poor, poor, lopsided head, princess, fishy thing… D': No one wants to play with you…..)**

Qynth swam back to where Ruto was waiting. "Of course we'll play with you. What do you wish to play?" asked.

"You will? Yay!" Ruto clapped her hands together, in excitement. "Let's play Sharks and Zorans, then we can see who can hold their breath the longest, and then…." Ruto began to spout out a steady stream of games the three could play when Qynth interrupted her.

"Ruto, you're a Zoran, you can breath underwater, so let's not do those contests that involve breath-holding."

"Okay! Let's play Sharks and Zorans then!" Ruto said happily. "I'll teach ya how to play!" She began to instruct Ganondorf and Qynth. "Ganondorf, you can be the shark first! You have to get Qynth and I, and whoever you tag, has to be the next shark!"

"Okay…." Ganondorf said. Of course he was the shark, he's always the bad guy. Why would that change in games?

"Come on Qynth! Swim away!" Ruto grabbed Qynth's hand, and pulled her under water. Ruto let go and began to swim away, hiding under the raft.

Qynth swam to the surface, and filled her lungs with air. Before she went under again, she saw Ganondorf swimming towards her, having given up on the amazingly fast swimmer, Ruto. She swam down as far as she could, without hurting her ears, and opened her eyes, to see if Ganondorf was following her. She saw him waiting for her on the surface, planning on tagging her when she came up for air. She was about to come up for air when a something fast swam by her. She looked around and saw it was circling her. The mud that had been stirred up on the bottom made seeing difficult. She began to swim toward the surface, hoping that if she got on the raft, the fish/monster thing would leave. When she was only a few feet away from the surface, the thing grabbed her foot. She opened her mouth to scream, the water filling her mouth. She was seeing black on the edge of her vision, when her head broke the surface. It flung her up onto the raft, where she laid, gulping air like a fish in a toilet bowl.

Ganondorf saw her be thrown onto the raft, and swam over to her, to check if she was okay. "Qynth! Are you okay? Qynth?" Ganondorf said, worry in his voice. He climbed up onto the raft, just as Ruto popped up, next to him. "Ruto! Don't you ever do that again! You could have killed her!" Ganondorf said angrily.

Ruto stayed in the water, waiting until her stopped talking. "I didn't do it, honest." She said, she scanned the surface of the water.

"Then who, or what, did?" Ganondorf said glaring at her, still not believing that she didn't do it. "And don't tell me that it was a piece of waterweed, because waterweed couldn't have done that." He gestured at Qynth, who was gazing at the water, looking for any signs of the thing.

Suddenly a long, dark object swam toward them, gaining speed as it neared the raft. Ganondorf and Ruto stopped bickering as it came toward the raft. Ruto leapt out of the water, and onto the raft. With a great whoosh the thing leapt out of the water, and landed on the raft. "Sorry 'bout that, I thought you were Ruto, and I planned on draggin' ya back to the palace." A dark bluey-green Zoran stood before them. In one hand, he held a long spear, topped with a dark blue rock, that looked sharp enough to cut through solid steel. "I didn't think that you were a land-walker."

"Yeep!" Ruto saw her bodyguard, and attempted to leap in the water, but her grabbed her by the arm.

"Sorry Princess, your father wishes I bring you back to him." The Zoran held her still. "The princess and I must be going now, but do feel free to visit Lake Hylia again." With that, he dove into the water, dragging Ruto along with him.

"Did I ever mention how much I hate Zorans?" Ganondorf said as the two Zorans swam away. He turned to Qynth. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a out of breath." Qynth smiled to show that she was fine. "And Zorans aren't that bad, they're just a little…" Qynth paused to think of the right word to describe them.

"Snotty? Snooty? Supercilious? Wet? Slimy? Un-trustworthy?" Ganondorf shot off a couple of words that he thought described Zorans perfectly.

"No, eccentric, and interesting." Qynth rubbed her foot where the Zoran had grabbed her. "But they are a little slimy…. But you'd be slimy to if you lived in water your whole life."

"Point taken…" Ganondorf stood up. He looked up at the sky, judging by the sun what time it was. "I think it's about noon. Should we eat?"

Qynth stood up. "Sure." She said. She dove into the water and swam to shore, a few minutes before Ganondorf reached shore. She grabbed the basket and sat down on the grass underneath the rocky overhang. "I packed two ham and cheese sandwiches for you, along with a bottle of water. For me, I packed a ham and horse grass sandwich, with another bottle of water." She set the food out onto of the blanket she had brought with them. "Dig in."

Ganondorf grabbed a sandwich, and tore off the clear wrapping that she had wrapped it in. He took a bite, then looked over at her and said, "How you can eat that stuff I'll never know…"

"What? I think ham and horse grass tastes lovely." She took a small bite of her sandwich, then took a sip of water.

The two ate their food in peace, chit-chatting about things that came to mind. Soon, they finished eating, and put all the food wrapping, and bottles back into the basket. Grabbed a towel from the basket, and went out to go lay down in the sun. Almost as soon as he laid down, he yawned and began to drift off to sleep.

"You'll turn as red as an apple if you fall asleep out there." Qynth warned. "But go ahead, I'm going to read." She pulled a book out, and began to read.

"Your forgetting something, I'm dark green, I don't tan, or burn." He said as she sat under the overhang. "What are you reading now?"

"Where Din Goes. It's okay, I guess." She went back to reading, and Ganondorf started to doze the off. Soon, she began to feel a little tired too. Deciding she would only rest her eyes for a minute, she closed her book, and dozed off, the hot Hylian sun beating down on her.

A few hours later, Ganondorf awoke, just as the sun was setting. He glanced over to where he assumed Qynth was still reading. She had fallen asleep, just within the shade of the overhang. A few feet farther, and she would have been as red as a lobster. He stood up and began to pack everything back into the basket. Then, he walked over to Qynth, and began gently shaking her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Wake up, it's time to go."

Qynth just nodded, and the two climbed up the rocky path to where their horses had been tied up. They climbed up, and rode home, back to the castle. Qynth was still sleepy, so she went to bed. Ganondorf, however, wasn't tired, so he decided he would enjoy one of his favorite pastimes.

He had changed back into his pajamas, a pair of black, loose, fabric pants. The same type he used to wear when he was just a young prince-in-training. He walked through the corridors, he footsteps echoing on the pristine marble floors. He neared the end of the long corridor, and approached a large, wooden door, with a large lock on it. He lifted up a small marble statue that stood by the door, and retrieved a small key from the empty space where the statue had been. Unlocking the door, he went in.

The room was sparsely furnished, with only a large, organ on the far wall, with a bench to sit on, and a tall grandfather clock in the corner. He remembered when he didn't need to lock up this room, but after Link destroyed his last organ, he thought it would be best to keep it under lock and key. The walls were sound-proof, something he had added about a year ago, after getting some complaints from his servants. He sat down, and lightly laid his hands on the keys. After testing a few of them out to make sure they weren't out of key, he began to play a song that had just come to mind, a song he had made up out of the blue. The haunting melody rose up from the pipes on the organ, and drifted throughout the room. He sat there playing random bits of songs that he knew, and just playing songs that just came to him. He glanced at the clock, surprised to see that it was after midnight. He had been playing for almost five hours straight. As he realized this, he suddenly felt the soft touch of sleep trying to claim him. He stood up, locked the door, and walked back to his room. He then climbed into his bed, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Qynth awoke feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. She stood up, and stretched. "What a beautiful morning." She said as she looked out the window. She walked back to her bed, and made it, so that the servants didn't need to. It was a habit she had learned as a kid, and continued to do. She walked into the bathroom, and started the water in the large black stone bathtub. When the tub finished filling, she took off her nightgown, and stepped in. She laid back, letting the water cover her whole body expect for her head. While she soaked, she thought about what she was going to do today. She had originally thought about practicing her sword work, and maybe even her aim at knife throwing, but she didn't have her training clothes anymore. They had "mysteriously" gotten slashed to ribbons after she had hung them on the clothesline that used to be at the back of her parents' house. She didn't doubt for a second that Link had did it, after all, he was supposed to be the only one with any fighting skills. Maybe she could find something in her closet, after all, it was stocked full of dress and things that she had been given when she arrived at his castle. She finished bathing, and after wrapping herself up in a towel, she opened up the closet, looking for something that wasn't some kind of dress.

She started at one side of the closet, and looked at every bit of clothing. As she neared the end, she found what looked like a discarded Gerudo training outfit. "Perfect!"

She pulled it out, noting that although it was a little faded, it was still wearable. She took off her towel, and put on the pants and shirt. She stood in front of the mirror, seeing if it looked like it fit her. The reddish pink baggy pants went down to her ankles, and seemed to fit okay. She didn't like the top as much, but decided it would have to do. She didn't feel like finding something else to wear. Standing in front of the mirror, she quickly combed her still-wet hair, and pulled it back into a ponytail. Then she grabbed her small daggers, and left her room. She walked down the hallways, and out into the gardens in the back of the castle. Technically, that garden wasn't Ganondorf's property, it was to close to a Fairy Pond to own.

As she neared the pond, the fairies that lived there flew into the air, expecting a hurt traveler, not a girl training.

"Sorry, sorry. Go back to whatever you were doing." Qynth said. "I'm fine, don't need any healing."

"We were sleeping!" A high-pitched voice came from a small blue glowing ball of light. "It's eight in the morning! What are _you _doing up at this hour?" The sleep-deprived fairy said angrily.

"Training." Qynth replied. She held up her daggers. "I noticed a dead tree back here, and I thought I could use it for target practice."

"Oh… You're a Gerudo. You people are always training, get a life or something." The fairy said, eyeing Qynth's outfit.

"I'm not a Gerudo, I just borrowed this for my training. And I do have life, by the way. At least I don't live at a pond, and spend my whole life healing random people who don't even say thank you."

"I don't live here! And I don't heal people! I'm here on vacation." The fairy said angrily. "I'm Link's fairy, Navi. But since that pathetic imp came and kicked me out, I decided to take a break. And Link will be here any minute!"

"Sure he will…. Why don't you just fly to him? Or are you to stuck-up to fly?" Qynth said sarcastically.

"I can to fly! And I'm not stuck-up! At least I'm not a cast-out Gerudo with no place to go! And I another thing, I bet you are so poor you can't afford to have a fairy! You no good, pathetic, sword slinging, Gerudo freak!" Navi began to drone on about how pathetic Qynth was, when she interrupted.

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?" Qynth interrupted. "And if no one has, then I guess I will, 'cause your annoying."

"How DARE YOU CALL ME ANNOYING! I'm a mystical force sent down by the Deku Tree to help Link! How dare you treat me that way!" Navi buzzed about, turning a red color.

"Just shut up already!" Qynth said, growing annoyed at the fairy. "Your worse than a Deku Shrub on crack! Just be quiet and go back to sleep! I'll leave! God, your so freaking annoying!" Qynth cried out, unable to listen to Navi any longer.

"So then leave if I'm bothering you. Wait till I tell Link what you said about me! He's gonna be really mad at you!"

"He's already mad enough at me, I highly doubt he could get any madder." Qynth said in a know-it-all kind of voice.

The two had been so focused on fighting with each other, that they never noticed Link walking to them. Link stood a little ways behind Qynth, no more than ten feet back, he was listening to the fight when Navi noticed him.

"Link!" She cried out, in her high-pitched voice. "Come teach this insolent Gerudo a lesson on how to talk to a fairy sent to do the Deku Tree's bidding!"

He could see the Gerudo stiffen when Navi had called out. He thought about his other fights with Gerudos, the first time was hard for him, mostly because he was still a young boy. But after learning her moves, he had beaten her. Later he had realized that all Gerudos fought the same way. He knew he could probably take her, even though he was a still a little sore from his defeat, about a week or two earlier. He took out his Master Sword and spoke. "I see you've been mean to my Navi….. Apologize , Gerudo, or I shall have to teach you a lesson!" He said sharply.

"I told you I'm not a Gerudo, you pathetic little waste of space!" Qynth yelled at Navi. She turned, and said to Link, who was standing, slightly shocked that the 'Gerudo' had turned out to be Qynth. "And I'd like to see you try to beat me!"

"Qynth!" Link spat. "Someone needs to put you back in your place! And that person will be me!" He leapt forward suddenly, bringing his sword down, intent of teaching her a lesson.

Qynth saw it coming, and knowing she had no time to leap out of the way, she quickly held up her daggers, blocking the blade inches before it would have met with her skin. The loud clang of metal on metal reverberated throughout the desert, unknowingly awaking some of the occupants inside the castle. The two began to fight, a fast and brutal battle, neither of them knowing who they had awoken.

His room was at the back the castle, farthest from the front door. It had one large window, left open at nights. The window was placed overlooking the serene Fairy Pond behind his castle.

He knew he should get up, but he laid in his bed, about to drift off again when the sharp sound of metal on metal broke the silence. HE sat up, wondering where the sound had come from. He knew that since it was a Saturday, and he had given the Gerudos the day off, that it couldn't be a training duel. He got out of bed and walked over to the window, and looked out. He heard the sound again, and saw what seemed to be a Gerudo fighting Link. He wasn't worried at first, most of the Gerudo warriors respected Link, the same way the respected him. He also knew that Link wouldn't dare kill a Gerudo, or he would have an entire clan after him. He looked closer, to see who was winning. When he did, he saw that this Gerudo's methods of fighting were different from the others. He looked even closer, and saw that she was not using the Scimitars the ever Gerudo owned, but instead, two small daggers. He watched for a minute or so, and noticed that Link was not fighting loosely and for fun, but instead to kill. He pulled on a shirt and rushed out his room, intent on saving this Gerudo from what seemed to be certain death. He rushed out of the servants door in the back, forgetting to grab a weapon. He ran up the sand dune and down to the ponds edge, where Qynth and Link stood fighting. As he neared the fight, he picked up a rock that was sitting by a tree and aimed for Link's head. He planned on throwing the rock, rendering Link unconscious, and then going back to bed. He throw it, the rock sailed through the air, and missed Link's head by an inch, instead, it knocked off his cap.

Link turned to see who the new threat was, and when he did, Qynth was on him in an instant. She swept her feet under him, causing him to fall to the ground. When he did, she placed a foot on his chest, pinning him to the ground, and one of her daggers by the soft skin surrounding his eye.

"Leave me alone, or I swear to the Goddesses that I will shove this through your eyes…" Link nodded, and when he did, she let some of the pressure up on her foot. Link jumped to his feet and turned to her, hatred in his icy blue eyes.

"I'm going to make you regret the day that you gave up your piece. I will make your life a living hell, this I swear to the gods." He turned to Navi, who was still buzzing excitedly by the pond. "Let's go, standing in that traitors presence is making me sick." He picked up his hat, and the two began to walk back to Oridon Village.

Ganondorf, just now realizing that the Gerudo was in fact Qynth, turned to her, and spoke. "I'm….confused, what just happened?" He raised an eyebrow at what she was wearing, and said, "And what on earth are you wearing that for?"

She sighed, and sat down on a fallen tree by the pond. "I decided to train, I found this in my closet, and then got in a fight with Link, that's it."

"What does he mean, 'Your piece'? Your piece of what? And how are you a traitor?" He sat down next to her on the tree.

"It's nothing…. Really." She smiled, then tried to change the subject. "Thank you for throwing that rock, without your distraction, I would most likely still be fighting him."

"Your welcome, and don't change the subject. I have a right to know. After all, I have the right to know what kind of people I let live in my house."

"And I have the right to refuse." She stood up. "If that makes you angry, you may make me leave, but that's something I'm not ready to tell everyone, or anyone yet. Until then, it shall stay in the past, where it belongs." With that she began to walk back to the castle, so she could get out of the hot desert sun.

Ganondorf watched her walk back, and then spoke out loud. "You are hiding something, Qynth, and I will know what it is soon enough." With that he stood up and went back inside, out of the heat of the sun.

Qynth began to walk back to her room. She was covered in sand, and the brief thirty minutes she had before it got hot out, was over. And she didn't even get to train, unless you count fighting Link as training. She opened the door and back into the bathroom.

She turned on the water again and began to take another bath. As she sunk into the water, she began to talk out loud to herself. "Well…. Now what? I'm so bored…. Ugg!" She groaned.

She finished her bath quickly and wrapped herself up in a towel. She walked over to her nightstand, and picked up one of the two pictures she kept on it. She held it up where she could see it, and smiled as the faces of her mother and father grinned at her. They had gotten that portrait painted only days before they were killed…. It had been an early birthday gift. She set it down and looked over at the other portrait of her best friend. "I wonder….. Do you still have your tavern?"

Suddenly, an idea hit her. She could go and visit her friend! It had been almost a year since Qynth had seen her, it would be nice to catch up. She quickly got dressed in some traveling clothes, and smiled again. She then grabbed her traveling sack that was hanging on the doorknob, where she had left it after coming back from Lake Hylia. She began packing casual dresses and necessities into the bag, along with a nicer dress in case they decided to go out somewhere. Then, she quickly scribbled a note saying that she was going to visit a friend for a few days, left it outside Ganondorfs door.

As she walked toward the main hall, one of the side doors opened and Griffin rushed out. "Ahh…. Miss. Ringnas! And where pray tell, are you rushing off to?"

"Griffin! Please, as I said before, call me Qynth. And I'm going to visit an old friend of mine at her tavern in Hyrule Market." Qynth smiled.

"I see… and has the master heard this?" Griffin replied.

"Um… no, but I left a note outside his door. And, I didn't even know I was going until a few minutes ago, I'm sure he'll get my note and understand."

"He's not going to be happy about that, maybe you outa tell him in person." He continued on his way, leaving Qynth standing in the hallway with her bag.

"QYNTH!" a loud shout came from the hallway that Ganondorf's room was on. She watched as he ran towards her.

"Yes?" She asked while he caught his breath.

"What do you mean leaving? And why didn't you tell me in person?" He asked, growing red in the face.

"I'm going to visit a friend at her tavern in Hyrule Market for a few days. I thought it would be a good time to catch up."

"Next time, tell me in person." He commanded.

"Why?" Asked Qynth.

"Because, as Master of this house, I have the right to now where everyone who lives in this house is."

"Just as I have the right to leave and visit friends whenever I wish." She replied.

"Yes, but I'm technically your guardian, so I would like to know when you leave." He said sternly.

"I don't need a guardian, I'm twenty-one, I can take care of myself, I'm not a kid anymore." She smiled. "But its nice of you to think of me. I'll take my leave now, I wouldn't want to get locked out when the raise the market gates." She started to walk toward to door.

"I know your not a kid, but still, I am master of this house, and there are rules that you need to follow. Rule number one, if your leaving, tell me, in person. Rule number two, don't get in fights with Link. Rule number three, don't leave randomly and run around outside like some wild animal. Rule number four, don't-"

"Why should you care who I fight, or what I do when I'm not inside?" Qynth interrupted. "And I'd love to here the million or so rules that you have, but I really have to go, as in right _now_ or the gates will be raised by the time I get there."

"Don't interrupt me when I am speaking to you!" Ganondorf said angrily. "That's rule number four, and if you can't follow those rules, then you can't live here."

"Fine then, since you _love your rules so much, I'll leave, and I won't come back!" Qynth opened the front door. "That way, you and your rules can be together." She walked outside the castle and slammed the door behind her. Angrily, she began the mile walk to Hyrule Market._

_As the door slammed shut, Ganondorf stood in the hallway for a few minutes, then spoke out loud. "That…couldn't have gone any worse." _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my faithful reviewers! It is I, G-L. I am here to formally apologize for my lack of updating. I will be posting this "letter" to every story I am working on, in hopes that everyone who reads my stories will read it and understand that I am a HORRIBLE updater! D: **

**I have had a terrible case of writer's block lately. However, I was angrily yelled at my several friends who were disappointed that I was not updating regularly. After much abuse, I realized that this is true! I am a horrible updater! I'm surprised I even have any fans :P**

**I will be finishing all of my Fanfics, and then I will be taking an extended break to finish my novel(s?) before returning to more fanfiction. Here is the following order of the updating order for my stories:**

**All Legend of Zelda Stories will be finished First**

**Phantom of the Opera will be next **

**. . . I don't think I have any after that... (oops) **

**Thank you for taking your time to read this!**

**I will finish my stories very soon! I promise it!**

**Ganondorf Finds Love (gosh, I hate that title... what was I thinking?!) Will more than likely be finished very soon, after that, it will be Death of Ganondorf (. . .blah... what titles...) and so on and so forth XD**

**Goodbye for now! **

**G-L**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh Qynth, you look absolutely wonderful!" Telma exclaimed, pulling Qynth against her well-endowed chest and squeezing her in a hug. "I just wish you wouldn't wear that pretty thing to a graveyard every year… It seems a bit sad, really."

Qynth pulled herself away from Telma's hug, and straightened the silk green gown she was wearing. "It's a tradition. I've always spent my birthday with my parents, I...enjoy being close to them, even if it's only for an hour."

"It still seems a bit morbid to me…" Telma frowned. "You know Qynth, you can borrow my wagon if you'd like. It'd be shame if you just rode the horse and got all dusty and dirty from the ride over there."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to borrow it if you need it today…"

"I'm sure, I doubt I'll be leaving the bar today anyhow. Last night the place was packed, I have a feeling it'll be just as full today." Telma paused, and asked a bit hesitantly. "If you don't feel tired later tonight, would you want to sing again? You've always had the talent of getting people in a drinking mood."

"If anyone else said that, Telma… I'd hit them!" Qynth laughed. "But coming from you, I know that's a compliment." She grinned widely. "Of course I'll sing, it'll be just like old times, huh?"

"Thanks." Telma looked at the clock on the wall behind the bar. "You'd best get going, it's nearing noon now. If you want to get there before one, you'll need to leave in a few seconds."

"Of course!" Qynth rushed towards the door, pausing when she got there to look back at Telma for a brief second. "Thanks again for everything!" She said as she vanished into the crowd of shoppers that walked the pathways around the market regularly.

Qynth arrived at Kakariko Village only a few minutes later than she had wanted, and with a friendly smile, parked the wagon in one of the several open spaces that the stores of Kakariko provided. She untethered the horses, (being sure to tie the reins to a fence post first, of course) and walked across the dusty road that the town built itself upon, slowly making her way up an old stone path to an expansive graveyard.

The graveyard in Kakariko Village was one of the only graveyards in all of Hyrule. There were only two others, one located at Hyrule Castle for the royal family to be laid to rest, and the other in the Lost Woods, located by the Forest Temple. While it was easier to have family and friends buried in the cemetery by the Forest Temple, all of her parent's family was buried in the Kakariko Graveyard for some unknown reason, and she hadn't wished to separate her parent's remains from the rest of their relatives.

Her older family had been potters, making elaborate dishes and vases out of clay that was harvested by hand at Hyrule Lake, and stained using a secret mixture of ashes that came from Death Mountain. Because of this, her grandparents and other past ancestors had lived in Kakariko. Her mother was the only daughter of one of the last Ringnas Potters, and the line of pottery in their family was ended when her mother married her father, a goat herdsman, and relocated to Oridon to raise their family.

The old stone path ended at a large, stonewall that separated the graveyard from the rest of the town. A weathered sign hung on the side of the wall, reading "Kakariko Graveyard" and offering Midnight Tours for only 10 rupees each. When she walked through the opening in the wall, a familiar sight greeted her.

Many gravestones, some run down, and some brand new stood straight and tall along a branching dirt path. Flowers rested in vases by some, while other tombstones sported pictures, carvings, and bits of small jewelry pieces as token of 'remembrance'. The graves she was looking for, however, were the neatest kept in the graveyard. Although she only visited once a year, she paid the grave keeper to clear the weeds and to repair the headstones if anything happened to them. The graves stood in the far back corner of the graveyard, her mother and father side by side, beneath a large, mostly dead tree.

A stone bench was placed by the roots of the tree, as a decorative sitting area for those who wished to come and remember their fallen loved ones. Qynth sat on this bench, her hands resting lightly in her lap.

"It's been another year without you both," she began, talking to the headstones, "I moved out of the house, I couldn't afford it anymore… No one would hire me, and I was forced to give it up." She paused, rethinking her words. "Well, I wasn't exactly forced to give it up… You see, I met someone." A light smile rose on her face. "He's a very nice person though he isn't well liked. He offered to let me stay with him… and I accepted, though… I don't know what to do.." Her voice died down to almost a whisper.

"He says he loves me, and… I love him to, I'm sure of it… but… it just seemed to happen so fast! We hadn't even talked for more than an hour before he offered to let me stay with him… And we've known each other less than a month, and I feel like I'm in love… It frightens me… I'm afraid of what I will do next…"

A breeze ran through the graveyard, swirling leaves and flower petals into the air. "Qynth dear…" Her mouth gaped open as the wind settled itself on her mother's tomb, and as a ghostly form appeared, wavering slightly. The bright scarlet hair that ran in her family gave light to who was standing before her, it was… her mother!

"Mom?!" Qynth asked, stunned. "What are you doing here?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! GL here, Sorry It's taken me so long to update. I've been super busy with school lately, as well as working on my novel. **

**I plan on having only a few more chapters after this, maybe 2-3 more. :) Chapter 9 is almost done, so hold on until then! **

**GL**

* * *

"Mom?!" Qynth asked, stunned. "What are you doing here?!"

"Helping my daughter as any good mother would." The ghostly form of her mother drifted downwards and seated itself next to Qynth on the stone bench.

"But… I've been coming here for years! Why today?" She asked, tears of nostalgia of being near her mother rose in her pale, misty blue eyes.

"To be honest…" Her mother looked slightly embarrassed at Qynth's question. "Your father and I lost track of time…We meant to come sooner, but time is a bit odd in the Heavens…"

"I understand...but… why are you here?" Qynth questioned. "I understand that you come to help me, but… help me with what?"

"Your boy problems, of course!" Her mother smiled lightly, thinking of the past. "Let me tell you more of our family's history… Your great grandmother Martha met your great grandfather, John, when she was only sixteen. It shocked everyone that someone from the Ringnas line of family would want to marry someone who wasn't in their social status, but your great grandmother persisted and married the love of her life within two months of meeting him.  
She gave birth to two sons, Cameron Ringnas and Eli Ringnas. Unfortunately, Cameron died in a tragic horse riding accident when he was 18, only a week before he was due to marry the woman he had fallen in love with only six days ago. His brother, Eli, your grandfather, married Alisa Weatherthorn a month after meeting her in a bar.  
They had four children; Elise Ringnas, Conny Ringnas, Matthew Ringnas, and I. Elise, my sister, lived with a Zora named Ritian that she had met while boating down the river. They never married, and don't have kids, but they live in the Zora's Domain as a very happy couple.  
Conny Ringnas, my older brother, was the adventurous sort. The moment he was old enough to leave home, he set out to live at the very top of Death Mountain. The last we heard of him, he was courting a Kakariko maiden he met in the village, and planned to settle down to be a family man.  
Matthew, my younger brother, died while protecting Princess Zelda from Zant's first attack on the castle. He never married or had children.  
That leaves me, Delila. I met your father when I first traveled to Hyrule Market, to sell some of my family's pottery at the market. Your father was a very reckless man, he rode his horse through the market, upturning stalls and causing people to scatter and run about like animals. I was setting up my stall to sell the pottery when he rode through, his horse kicking a support beam of the stall, which sent all the pottery crashing to the road, where it shattered.  
He stopped to help me pick up the pieces and paid for all of the shattered work, even though it would have been easier to ride away. For a week after that, he would come to the market every day to sit and talk with me. At the end of the week, we had fallen head over heels for each other, and married not long after. It was not long before you were born…"

"What does this have to do with me?" Qynth asked a bit puzzled.

Delila smiled fondly at her daughter. "For many generations, our family has found and fallen in love with their soul mates very quickly, Qynth. For your great grandmother it only took her two months to be with the one she loved, for your grandfather Cameron, it took less than a week, your grandfather Eli married a month after meeting his wife, while my sister Elise lives with a man she loved form one day! It is a very odd thing to other people, to find love so quickly, but it has been something that has blessed the Ringnas family for many, many years." She smiled, "It seems to me that you found your soul mate, Qynth."

"But…" Qynth bit her lip, hesitant. "People don't think the man I love is a very nice man… He-"

"Lord Ganon is a very fine man, dear." Her mother laughed as Qynth's face took on a look of surprise. "Spirits know all, Qynth…."

"You died!"

"And we apologize for that, dear. But Ganondorf was a child in our eyes, a child who would be faced with death. We had the choice to leave, but we chose to stay and try and defend a child." She smiled softly. "It was not his fault… We made our decision, and now you need to make yours. Don't let the past interfere with what could be a very happy future for you."

"I…understand."

"Good…" The image of her mother began to fade, allowing more of the large tree in the background to show through her ghostly figure. "My time here is up, go back and be with the man you love."


	9. The End

Qynth left the Kakariko Village feeling relieved, like a great weight had been lifted from her chest. On the long journey back, she decided that she would spend the rest of the evening with Telma because she had promised she would sing that night at the bar. In the morning, she would return to Ganondorf's castle, and make amends. When she reached the tavern, she told her friend her plans, and with Telma's urging, went up to her room to bathe and change into something more suitable for the night.

"Have you seen a woman with red hair?" A cleverly disguised Ganondorf asked as he stopped people on the busy streets on the Hyrule Market Town. He was dressed in simple clothes, plain dark pants with a white cotton shirt, a long brown cloak slung about his back.

The richly dressed man who he had just asked turned, studying the person who seemed to be nothing more than a lowly peasant. "I know no woman with red hair." The man noticed the visible disappointment that showed on Ganondorf's face. "If you are looking for someone, then perhaps you would try asking the shoe shiner by Malo Mart, hundreds of people pass him daily; it is possible he has seen the lady you look for."

With a word of thanks, the disguised lord walked off in the direction that the richly dressed man had directed, noticing the raggedy boy that sat by the ornate steps of the quickly growing chain of stores. With what he hoped was a friendly smile; Ganondorf approached the scruffy boy. "Has any red haired woman passed by you lately?" He questioned.

"I see many people here, Sir. It is mighty difficult to remember them all, let alone a single woman." The shoe shiner asked craftily, hoping to lighten the amount of rupees the man had. With an impatient sigh, Ganondorf pulled a red rupee out of his pocket and gave it to the boy. With a toothy grin, the shoe shiner changed his answer. "Only seen two red heads recently, one being Telma, the barkeep at the Red Dog, and the other being one of her friends from out of town. Last I seen, they were both at the bar."

Ganondorf thanked the shoe shiner, and after getting directions to the Red Dog, he hurried off. The "evil" lord didn't want to spend any more time in Castle Town Market than he had to; he was still somewhat worried about being recognized. When he reached the tavern it was nearing three in the afternoon, yet he noticed that the tavern was already halfway filled with various people, some drunk and some sober, all seemed to be rowdy and excited.

Trying to avoid as much attention as possible, Ganondorf walked to a small flimsy table in a corner, hoping to stay somewhat hidden until he could spot Qynth. Once he found her, he intended on apologizing and heading back to his home with her, so he prayed that he would find her before night fell, the gates closed, and he would be stuck in the town for the night.

Around 3:30 in the afternoon, a busty red haired barkeep sauntered out of the kitchen, her hands and arms loaded with a variety of wooden plates, bowls, cups, and cutlery. With practiced balance, she placed the dinnerware on the bar, and began sorting it out into its correct places. A few minutes later, she vanished into the back room again, this time carrying what appeared to be a heavy barrel that held what he assumed to be some sort of alcoholic beverage. She placed the barrel in a slot that was in the drink rack behind the bar counter, glancing at the door that lead into the back room. A few seconds later, Ganondorf spotted Qynth leaving the back room, a smaller clay jug in her hands. She placed the jug on the shelf next to the barrel, and Ganondorf stood, intending to confront Qynth.

As he walked to the bar, weaving his way through the already somewhat drunken people that both sat and stood, Qynth vanished back into the back room, not noticing the lord. With a frown, he continued, intent on talking to the lady who stood behind the counter, filling up the drink glasses of the patrons and placing meats, vegetables, and bread on the plates to be sold.

"What can I get you, Sir?" The woman asked as he approached the counter. "We have a fresh barrel of Oridon wine, and the roast is hot and ready, with fresh bread included."

"I wish to speak to Qynth, can you get her for me?" He asked politely, hoping to persuade the voluptuous woman into allowing him to speak to Qynth.

"She's not lookin'." The barkeep returned to what she was doing before Ganondorf had spoken, cleaning the top of the counter with a clean rag.

"What?"

The red head looked up at him, fire in her eyes. "I said, she's not lookin' for a beau, so don't bother askin'."

"I wasn't-" Ganondorf was interrupted as the door to the back room swung open.

"Telma, Madeline said that she's almost out of Death Mountain Peppers, so I'm going to go out to the market and get some more." Qynth walked out, and paused as she saw who was standing at the counter. "What are you doing here?!" She rushed to the edge of counter, a pursed frown on her lips. "You could be seen and put in jail!"

"I'm here to bring you back." The threat of imprisonment didn't seem to bother him very much.

"Qynth, you know this ruffian?" Telma turned to Qynth, worry evident in her eyes.

"I'm not a ruffian!" Ganondorf proclaimed in his defense at Telma's (somewhat true) claim.

"No, you're just considered the King of _Evil._" Qynth rolled her eyes at his reaction.

"You're Gano-" Telma got a panicked look on her face, and Qynth quickly clamped her hands over Telma's mouth.

"Yes, he is. But he's not that bad, so please, _please,_ don't freak out when I move my hands." Telma nodded. "Good." Qynth let go, and Telma frowned disapprovingly.

"Qynth, how in Hylia's name do you know this man? You aren't part of some super evil gang, are you?!" Telma's eyes shown with worry and anger. She placed her hands on her hips, ready to scold.

"We went over this yesterday, Telma!" Qynth sighed, exasperated at her friend's antics.

"No, yesterday we caught up and discussed your-" Telma stopped, and her eyes widened. "Are you saying that this," she pointed a finger at Ganondorf, who was standing somewhat awkwardly, "this…_person_ is your mystery man!?" She exclaimed.

"Well, if you put it that way…. Yes, I suppose so."

"Qynth…." She shook her head. "When you pick'em, you really pick'em…."

"Sooooo….. Now that this is conversation Is done, I'm going to go get those peppers now…" Qynth slid through the swinging doors that allowed access to behind the counter, eager to slip away from what would soon be an awkward conversation.

"Alright, you go get those peppers... I'll just have a chat with your... friend here..." Telma pursed her lips, ready to grill the King of Evil with questions of his intentions, and of other things.

"Actually..." Qynth grabbed the edge of the cloak. "He should come with me." Qynth widened her eyes and attempted to appear innocent and helpless. "It's getting close to nightfall soon, and there are oh so many thieves and perverts who roam the streets at sunset... I, as but a poor helpless girl, need protecting!"

Telma frowned, not buying a single line of what Qynth had said. "Fine." She said sternly, "But he and I _will_ be having a talk."

Qynth grinned rushed out the door, pulling Ganondorf along by his cloak. It wasn't until they were on the street in front of the tavern that she let go of his cloak. She gave a sigh of relief, glad to avoid immediate confrontation with Telma.

It was then that Ganondorf deemed it safe to speak.

"You don't need protecting," He said, a knowing smirk on his face, aware of Qynth's knife skills.

"Are you sure? I seem to remember a lot of times that you've had to bail me out of trouble." She looked at him, comforted by his presence.

"Well, there was that time with the cow..." Ganondorf thoughtfully said. He gave a broad grin. "But that was nothing compared to... Thelma?"

"Telma."

"Yes, she's very..." He found it difficult to think of word to describe the busty, red haired tavern-keeper.

"Protective."

"I suppose that's the word, though I think she's a bit more intense than just protective."

"She's my best friend." Qynth shrugged. "She's always had my back."

"That's good." The pair began walking through the street, and Qynth led the way to the stall that she knew would have the rare peppers that Madeline, the cook, had requested. Once they reached the stall and Qynth had paid for the peppers, Ganondorf couldn't help but ask a question that had been on his mind.

"Why did you come here when you left?"

He looked down at Qynth, and saw her biting her lip nervously. "I.. I always come here this time of the year and stay with Telma"

"Any particular reason why?" He questioned.

"It's my birthday..."

"You should have told me, we could have celebrated!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

Qynth continued, "It's also the anniversary of my parent's deaths."

"Oh.." He gave her a comforting smile, a slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"It's alright, they died a long time ago. Sure, I miss them, but I realize now that they died doing what was right, and that's let me realize some things."

"Realize some things? What type of things?"

"That..." Qynth blushed, and in a moment of boldness, looked into Ganondorf's eyes. "That I love you, and that if.. if you want me to... I'd like to stay with you... Forever."

The King of Thieves, Lord of Evil, in that moment, was stunned. He felt his face grow hot, and hoped he wasn't blushing. "I.. I love you too, Qynth." He could see the visible relief on her face. "And... I'd love to spend forever with you." He grinned.

It was there, in the slowly-emptying streets of Castle Town Market, that Ganondorf found himself redeemed by love, Qynth found herself forgiving both life _and_ Link, and in love. With the sun sinking into the horizon, the two shared a kiss that whispered of promises, spoke of dreams, and promised eternity.

-Fin-

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who stayed with me while I wrote this, I know it's a bit dodgy and edgy in places, and that it doesn't always make sense, but the last few chapters I tried to make be a nice as possible. I have already posted a COMPLETELY finished sequel following the daughter of Qynth and Ganondorf, named Nairiu's Tale: Death of Ganondorf. I hope you'll read it, and once again, thanks for all the support!**

**GL**


End file.
